Black WolvesDISCONTINUED
by PyromaniacVIIIXIII
Summary: Roxas is just a normal teenager living a normal life. Weird things start to happen around Twilight Town..Wolves have been attacking random people at night. Now its up to Roxas to figure out why. Fem.Roxas/Axel.others. this is my first story so be nice.
1. Meet Roxas

This is my first time writing a story on here so im not very good at it...Sorry if this first chapter is short i promise the others will be longer.

disclamer:i do not own kingdom hearts or the characters just the plot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young blonde haired girl sighed as a kid and his mother walked past her the boy talking about getting a new puppy.

_' Well at least he's happy about something.'_

The wind whips her hair to the side making it fly into her face blocking her sight for a second. "Some day this is...stupid news said it was supposed to be sunny" she glares up at the sky"Stupid weather" muttering she keeps walking down the side walk manuvering her way through the unusually busy streets.

"ROXAS."

Said blond turns in the direction of the voice moving out of the way just in time as a small brunette lungs at her from behind.

"You weren't supposed to move." the brunette whines as she gets up brushing off her white capris.

"Well if you wouldnt jump at me everytime you meet me then I wouldnt move." Roxas chuckles running a hand through her hair.

Olette gives a sorry excuse for a glare and picks up her purse as Roxas starts to walk again. Catching up with her Olette digs through her purse fishing for her phone. "Look at this."

Taking the phone, Roxas flips through the pictures. "Where did you get these?" She asks while she continues to flip a smirk creeping onto her face.

"I have my ways." Olette says with a chuckle. Roxas shakes her head at the picture of Selphie sleeping on Tidus. "Nobody gets to have privacy with you around."

"Yeah i kn......HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN." Olette screeches as Roxas takes off down the street the brunette chasing after her. Stopping near a store Roxas peaks inside.

"Girl get in here"

Jumping slightly at the voice she looks up were a woman with long black hair and light brown eyes stands behind the counter. Roxas walks in. "did you clean this place up our what?" The woman smiles from behind the counter. "at least someone finally notices..your brother didnt see any difference...but what does he know."

Roxas lets a small smile come onto her face."My brother is just weird and you know it Tifa" Roxas sits on the edge of the counter.

"Speaking of your brother have you talked to him lately?" Tifa asks placing some sunglasses on the stand were they belong.

"Hmm last time I talked to him he said they we're moving to a different base someplace called Midgar" she says with a shrug playing with one of the pens on the desk.

"When is he supposed to be coming home again." Before Roxas could answer the door opens with a chime and Olette walks in.

"Finally found you!" She says panting for breath.

With a chuckle, Roxas jumps off the table "Took you long enough...Well Tif ill see you later ill call if any news comes back from Cloud."

"Ok bye Rox, Bye Olette"

"Bye!" Olette follows Roxas out the door. "I can't believe you left me back there like that!" Olette says fixing her strap on her purse. Roxas just grins walking towards the apartments in which she lived in. Getting the keys out of her pocket she unlocks the door and walks in throwing her bags on the floor.

Olette follows in behind taking off her book sack and putting it beside Roxas's following her into the living room. Roxas walks over to the house phone and clicks the message button. Sitting on the couch she takes off her shoes listening to the messages.

**''You have two new messages. First new message**.---- "_Hey Rox its Cloud. I was just calling to check on how you were doing making sure you havent burned your apartment down yet," **snickering could be heard in the background and roxas rolls her eyes as Olette chuckles.** "Well i better get going before Zack kicks my ass for being late for practice again. I sent you some money to help when little Sora gets there. Hope to see you soon tell the others I said hey and Zack says hi too. well see ya_." **End of message next message**.-----"_Hey Roxas its Sora sorry to say but my flight got canceled because of the bad storm but I should be able to make it there by tomorrow mkay. I can't wait to get off Destiny Island its so boring here. Guess what I hope you like cats because I got one and its coming with me. Its really cute its black and white. I named it LuLu........Please do not ask. Well hope to see you soon cousin love ya_." **End of messages to dele**..."

Roxas clicks off the machine throwing her converses behind the couch. "you are so sloppy" Olette says while digging through her purse. Roxas just sticks her tongue out causing Olette to laugh. Roxas shakes her head getting up and heading into the kitchen. "But really Rox you need to clean up it looks like a boy lives here" she says as she follows Roxas into the kitchen.

"Oh shud up i bet my house looks better than yours." Roxas says while digging through the ice box.

Olette lets out what sounds like a laugh "Your house cleaner than mine? sorry to say but that wont happen for a thousand years."

"Oh keep it up smartass" Roxas says while opening up a coke. "It can happen and you know it" making her way back into the hall she heads towards her room. "NUKA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BED YOU LAZY CAT" A dark brown bundle with yellow eyes picks up its head looks at her, huffs, and lays its head back down plops its tail over his face. Roxas growls "lazy ass cat" she stalks off back down her hall towards the living room.

"Having cat troubles are we?"

"Shut up Olette"

"Clouds cat really dosent like you does he" she says with a chuckle

"And I dont like him so we are even."

"So why keep the thing?"

"Cause Cloud will kick my ass if I throw him out." Roxas says plopping down on the couch lazily.

Olette chuckles leaning back in the chair as Roxas flips on the tv flipping through the channels carelessly.

"Wait go back!" Roxas raises an eyebrow but flips back on channel to the news where a picture of something black with red streaks is standing somewhere by a destroyed car. Roxas stares at the creature green eyes seeming to be staring back at her..

Olette turns up the volume.

" _In other words...recent attacks just like this one have been happening. People have been having sudden car accidents but no bodies are to be found. reports have shown that some weird animal was caught on tape just late last night from some teenagers who were playing out past dark_."

a clip begins to play where four teenagers are messing around and one with a camcorder, by the way the screen was shaking, follows them around._ Teenager 1:Dude comeon look at thi......" a loud boom could be heard.. Teenager 2:Oh shit" they take off towards wherever the camcorder facing the ground. Teenager 1:oh shit this aint good Tomas go call the police" the camcorder is picked up showing a car completely destroyed turned over in the ditch the engine on fire. Teenager 3:What could have caused that?" Teenager1:Holy Shit did yall see that?" Teenager 2:See what" Teenager 1: Look!" the camcorder shoots to the right where the first teenager was pointing and they see a black and red shape with glowing green eyes. a growling starts to be heard Teenager 2:LETS GET OUT OF HERE" They all take off running and the tape soon goes black just as one of the teenagers screams.._the news lady comes back on.

_"..It seems as though some sort of animal almost like a wolf of some sort has been coming out late last night Joshua can you describe what the creature looked like." The camera turns to a boy about 17 with short brown hair and big blue eyes Joshua:Well it was large and black it had red on it i noticed on its ears and on its tail and it seemed to be on its legs and some on its face too but i didnt see it very well and it had the brighest green eyes ive ever seen." The camera turns back to the women ."We advise that you keep a look out for the black and red green eyed wolf and contact us if you see it."_

Roxas turns off the tv shaking her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for my first chapter ill update the others soon.


	2. Attack

This is the second part sorry if they are so short im gonna try to make them longer as I go along.

Disclamer:I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shifting from her spot on the couch, Roxas turns toward Olette staring at the ground.

"What do you think that was?" Olette asks using her small mirror to fix her hair.

When Roxas dosent answer her she looks up. "Roxas!"

"Huh" Picking her head up she rubs the back of her neck."Oh sorry about that Olette I was kinda dosing off didnt hear you did you say something"

Olette sighs shaking her head "no I was just talking to the walls."

Roxas raises an eyebrow. "You are really weird."

The phone goes off making Roxas jump slightly. Olette snickers as Roxas glares at her. "Shut up Olette" she grabs the phone answering it.

"Hello?"

"Roxas!" the voice on the other end says sounding relieved. "I tried calling your cell phone three times already and you answer the house phone when I call it."

Chuckling, she runs a hand through her hair sitting up. "Sorry Areith I wasn't paying attention to my phone."

A sigh comes from the other end. "You never pay attention to anything. I swear its like you and your brother are twins for heavens sake." she scolds.

Roxas lets a smirk ease onto her face "Us...Twins..now that would be a nightmare for everyone and you know it."

"You got a point there" Areith says while shifting around. "How have you been?"

"Fine I guess I just heard from my cousin that he wont be here till tomorrow because of the storm."Roxas replies with a yawn.

"Wow that must be a bad storm for them to cancel the flight." A loud crash could be heard through the phone and Areiths annoyed sigh. "Well hey look I got to go seems Cloud and Zack found something entertaining to pull on Rufus and now they are in trouble I'll call you whenever I get the chance."

Roxas laughs "Ok good luck Areith seeya."

"Bye Roxas." Roxas hangs up the phone putting it back on its charger.

Something breaks from the kitchen which makes Olette squeak and almost drop her cell phone."What was that?" Olette says turning to face the kitchen door.

"Stupid cat." Roxas mutters going over to the kitchen door swinging it open ready to yell but stops in mid sentence.

"Was it Nuka?" Olette asks while walking up behind her.

"Don't come any closer Olette." Roxas warns

"Why..?" but stops talking when she sees whats in the kitchen.

Standing there in the kitchen was the wolf they had saw on the video. It snarled at them fangs bared ready to strike. "Olette call the police." She nods and runs off. The wolf snarls louder but Roxas stays where shes at.

Breathing deeply,Roxas trys to calm herself down enough to inch her way towards the door. Mabye they could chase it out?

_' I dont think it would be to happy to be chased after.'_

A brown blur flys past Roxas's leg making her jump. "NUKA DONT."

But it was to late the brown cat had already latched himself to the wolf clawing and biting at any part of the wolf he could reach.

The wolf snarls trying to bite onto the cat to throw him off.

Olette runs back over to Roxas panting "I called them they are on their way." she looks into the kitchen and gasps. "Nuka!"

"I have to stop him." Roxas says slipping into the kitchen.

"WAIT ROXAS." Olette screams at her but Roxas ignores her slowly heading toward the counter never taking her eyes off the fight. She gropes around the counter for a knife. Found it! She grips the knife in her right hand. The wolf throws the cat off of him and Roxas takes the chance to lunge at the wolf pinning him to the ground.

The wolf snaps trying to find a place to sink his fangs in his attackers body. The struggling the wolf put up made the knife fly out of Roxas's hand. She winces as the wolfs fangs graze against her arm.

/Let me go./

The wolf snaps at her again while she is in a shocked state. "did you..just talk" she jumps back from the wolf holding her now bleeding hand still watching him closely.

/Yes I did./

Roxas inhales some backing away.

/What is your name human./

"R..Ro...Roxas" She stutters out wrapping a towel she found on the floor around her wounded hand.

The wolf lets out what sounds like a chuckle pulling back his lips in a wolfish grin. /Well then until next time Roxas./ He says purring out her name taking off out of the apartment.

Roxas just sits there on the floor stunned holding her bleeding hand to her stomach.

"Roxas!" Olette dashes into the kitchen Hayner and Pence, who had come over once Olette called them, trailing behind her. Olette kneels down infront of her shaking her shoulders. "Roxas! are you ok?"

Roxas just blinks staring at the floor. '_The wolf it...talked to me. But how i thought animals werent supposed to talk.' _

A cop comes into the room. He kneels down beside the two boys and two girls putting his hand on Roxas's shoulder Police officer:Miss Strife are you alright." She jumps when he touches her shoulder "Its alright im just here to help the wolf ran off. Lets get you to the hospital to check on that hand make sure it didnt have rabies." He leads Roxas's out of the apartment and into his cop car. "You boys should go on home. Were you staying here Olette." She nods wiping her eyes. "Are their any relatives of hers nearby.?"

Hayner answers. "Her brother is off in the army and her mother and father passed away along time ago. Though I think there is someone we could call."

The police officer nods."Please call him or her and inform them of what has happened after that yall need to head home."

The three teenagers nod as the police car drives off with their best friend in the back. Hayner nods hugging Olette. "comeon Olette Roxas is gonna be fine we know how strong she is." Pence places a hand on her shoulder "Yeah we all know shes done survived almost every living disaster that comes her way." They all laugh at this.

Olette wipes her eyes smiling "I guess your right." Both of the boys smile back. Hayner leans foreward and kisses Olettes head as does Pence."Night Olette." They say as they head off back down the side walks each to their homes. "Bye" Olette calls after them. Once they are out of sight she heads back into the apartment.

"Well i better call Tifa and explain to her what happend." Picking up the phone she dials Tifas number picking up the kitchen while she waits for Tifa to answer.

"Tifa speaking." She says leaning back in her chair

"Tifa. Its Olette I have some bad news. Its about Roxas." the voice says over the phone.

"What happened!" Tifa asks shooting up from her chair.

"Well that wolf that had been seen on the news ended up breaking into her apartment. She fought it off but it ended up biting her. It ran off right as the police got here they took her to the hospitol to check on her hand to make sure that wolf didnt have rabies or something dangerous."

Tifa sighs in relief "Well at least the both of yall are ok. I mean that wolf could have killed the both of you."

"Yeah I guess it is a good thing." Olette says while rubbing on her arm.

She picks up the broken piece of glass and throws it in the trash.

"Call me when you hear from her ok" Tifa says

"ok" Olette agrees

"bye Olette."

"Bye Tifa." Olette hangs up the phone placing it down on the counter as she continues to pick up the broken pieces of glass around the kitchen. She sweeps up the remaning pieces of glass that she can pick up from the ground.

Sweeping all the mess off the floor, she places the broom back in the closet. Olette sighs looking over the kitchen.

"Oh Nuka!"

The brown cat limps over to her rubbing against her leg. She bends down on her knees looking at his front leg.

"Hmm seems its broken. We'll have to take you to the vet."

She carefully picks him up. "I know your not gonna like this but I have to wash the blood off you."

She sets him down on the counter and turns on the water in the bathtub grabbing a cup. She carefully sets the injured cat in the tub making sure not to bump his leg. Taking the cup she fills it pouring it over the cats body softly rubbing his fur trying to get the blood out.

"That was a very brave thing you did kitty."

She takes him out of the tub drying him off. She places him on the counter as she strips and gets in the shower herself. Washing out the conditoner she gets out wrapping a towel in her hair and drying herself off with another towel. Throwing the towel in the hamper she grabs her shorts and shirt and slips them on.

"Well kitty time for bed."

She picks Nuka holding him to her chest as she leaves the bathroom heading into Roxas's room. She sets him down in the bed crawling into bed herself. Turning out the lights she pulls the covers up to her chin closing her eyes.


	3. Hospital Visit

Chapter 3 is here!!

Yeah I know im making Roxas and Riku seem imature most of the time but i find it really amusing :D

Disclamer-I do not own kingdom hearts or the characters just the plot ;D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas wakes up at the sound of beeping.

'_ok were am I and what is that annoying noise.'_

She opens her eyes but quickly closes them as the bright light hits them. She waits a few minutes and slowly opens her eyes looking around. Sitting up she winces, looking down at her right hand.

'_oh yeah that wolf bit me. but im still confused how did that wolf talk i mean its not normal.'_

Roxas jumps slightly as the door opens.

"Sorry didnt mean to scare you." A voice says from the door way.

"Dont worry about it just wasent expecting anyone to come in."

Riku closes the door behind him and sits in the chair beside her bed. "How you feeling."

"Fine except for I cant feel my hand....Its completly numb"

Riku laughs moving some silver strands of hair out of his face. "You are too weird."

"So are you so its even." Roxas says with a grin as Riku punches her in the leg. "Hey hey watch im hurt. Keep hitting me and ill take the money out of your account to pay for this hospitol visit."

Riku fakes a gasp. "You wouldnt dare."

Roxas's grin widens. "Watch me."

"You two are really immature." Both of the teens snap their head towards the door where Tifa stands a hand on her hip.

Roxas huffs. " I am not immature."

"Sure your not." Riku mutters covering it up with a cough.

"What did you say!"

Tifa just shakes her head watching the two teens bicker.

"Are you two done?"

They both stop, looking at her nodding.

"Ok then. Roxas I called your brother and told him what happend," Roxas groans covering her face with her hands. "And he told Areith so you better get ready cause you know how she is."

Riku snickers covering his mouth. Roxas's good arm instinctivley shoots out and punches Riku in the shoulder.

"OW" he whines grabbing his shoulder. Roxas just ignores him and looks back at Tifa.

"You had to tell him didnt you?"

"He would have found out sooner or later." Roxas sighs.

The nurse soon comes in. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Roxas replys as the nurse looks at the moniter that is connected to her iv.

"The doctor said you could go home today," She says as she removes the iv from Roxas's arm. "But you have to make sure not to use that hand cause it could strain the wound and tear the holes open more and that would be painful," Roxas shivers. "Your lucky it didn't bite any deeper or it would have broke the bone in your hand."

Roxas rubs the spot were the iv was at. The nurse rolls up the stuff and pushes it away. "Your free to go but the doctor said since you went into shock after the attack you might want to hold back on doing anything extreme. Just take it easy for a couple of days."

Roxas nods and stands stumbling a bit. Riku catches her arm. "Woah clumsy." Riku says with a grin. Roxas just glares at him and straightening herself up. She winces as pain shoots up her leg.

"Oh and be careful with your leg. We found a piece of glass stuck in your right leg. I guess from when you were trying to get away from the wolf."

"Dang Roxas you gonna hurt your whole right side?"

Roxas just growls and Riku puts his hands up. "Don't hurt me."

They all laugh. The nurse smiles. "The clerk at the front desk will give you your papers and things." with that she leaves the room.

"Well lets get out of here I hate hospitols." Roxas says with a shudder making Riku and Tifa laugh.

"You defiantly are Clouds sister." Tifa says as they head out the door.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Roxas asks as she goes to the front desk. The woman hands her some papers and a pen. Roxas uses her left hand to sign the paper.

"You can write with your left hand too?" Riku asks as Roxas hands the papers back to the woman.

The blonde nods. "Yeah when I was growing up my mom made me take piano lessons so I learned how to use both of my hands." The woman hands Roxas a bag with ace bandages and medicene and some papers.

"What time is it Tif.?" Roxas asks as they head for Tifas car.

Tifa looks at her watch "1:45 now."

"Crap I need to get back. Sora should be there by now his plane left at 7."

They get into Tifas car and she starts the car pulling out of the parking lot. Roxas sighs leaning back in the front seat.

"What is your cousin like? Ive seen pictures of him but ive never met him?" Riku asks leaning foreward slightly from the back seat.

"Well hes almost always hyper. He loves animals expecially cats. He loves to play sports, expecially soccer. Hes really good at them too. He loves amusment parks. He still does now. I'll let you find out the rest for yourself since we are here."

Riku and Roxas step out of the car.

"Arent you coming in?" Roxas asks grabbing her bag.

"No I have to get back to the store. I had to close it up just to go see you."

"Oh okay then."

"Tell Sora I said hey wont you."

"Gotcha seeya Tif."

"Later." With that Tifa drives off down the road.

"I wonder if Olette stayed here last night?"

"Dont know till we go in." Riku says with a smug look.

Roxas just rolls her eyes and enters her apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about these things being so short. Im trying to make them longer as i go along. I just hope your likeing these chapters so far. Clouds reaction to Roxas being attacked will come later around chap. 6. If your wondering why that long well your just gonna have to find out.

please read and review this is the first story i ever wrote on here. =)))


	4. Big Brother

Heres chapter four please enjoy. I find this chapter amusing some how i think you will too i could stop laughing when i wrote the first part of this chapter i just think im a little crazy right now im kinda hyped up on sugar..

Yes Cloud is out of character bad time in here but i just couldnt help it.

=))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyone home?" Roxas calls kicking her shoes off.

"In the living room." A girls voice calls back. Roxas and Riku enter the living room.

"Hey Kairi." Roxas says to the red head. She spots brown spikes sticking off the side of the couch.

"Hey." Kairi says sitting up.

"When did Sora get here?"

"Around 11." Olette says coming out of the kitchen. "He talked till about 11:30 then he passed out on the couch." She chuckles. "Hey Riku." Riku raises his hand in greeting.

"What you got in your arms Kairi?" Roxas asks leaning against the back of the couch Sora was currently sleeping on.

"Oh this?" She moves it from her chest showing a small ball of black and white fur. Something twitches on the ball of fur and it slowley lifts its head green eyes meeting blue making Roxas tense up.

"Whats wrong its just Soras cat LuLu. You act as if it is something bad?" Kairi says petting the cats head. Roxas shakes her head.

"Its nothing just going a little crazy I guess."

Riku snorts. "Little? Thats an understatment."

Roxas goes to snap something back but is stopped when a yawn comes from the bundle below her. She looks down sky blue eyes meeting her own blue eyes. "Well hello there sleepy head." Roxas says with a smirk, but quickly becomes a squeak as Sora launches off the couch tackling her to the ground in a hug. Riku, Olette and Kairi all bust out laughing.

"Nice to see you again too Sora." Roxas says out of breath. "Can you please get up...I...can't...breathe."

Sora blinks, then it finally registers in his brain. "Oh! Sorry Rox." He quickly jumps up rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin making Riku, Olette and Kairi laugh harder.

"Where the hell did you learn to tackle like that!" Roxas says in amazment. "Last time I saw you, you could barley get me onto the ground." The trio fall off the couch. "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE." Roxas yells trying not to laugh, but fails and they all end up laughing.

Riku is the first to calm down. "Man you are amusing." Roxas calms down. "Shut up Riku." Roxas leans against the couch. The others slowly start to calm down Kairi and Olette crawling back up onto the couch.

"Nice tackle there Sora didnt know you would be able to take her down considering how stubborn she is." Riku says with a laugh.

"Thats it!" Roxas lunges at Riku but Riku quickly moves making Roxas slam into the couch. Olette and Kairi squeak and hurry and move. Roxas gets up growling slowly turning towards Riku. "I think this is my que to run." Riku says slowly.

"Yeah you might want too." Roxas says an evil grin spreading on her face. Riku bolts out of the door Roxas right on his heels.

Sora blinks "Does that happen often?"

"Yeah." Kairi and Olette say together.

"GET BACK HERE RIKU JENOVA."

"YOU AINT GETTING TO ME YOU CRAZY ASS BLONDE."

Kairi, Olette and Sora wait for a couple seconds then wince as they hear something crash into the ground and a very loud OW coming from Riku. They blink as Roxas comes in a very satisfied look on her face. She plops down on the couch beside her cousin who looks at her wide eyed.

"Wheres Riku?" Sora asks caustiously.

Roxas smirks. Riku soon limps in through the door. "Remind me not to piss her off again. Its not pretty."

"It never is." a new voice says from the door. They all turn to see Cloud standing there his arms crossed over his chest. Roxas sinks down into the couch. "Dont try to hide Roxas."

"shit." Roxas curses under her breath. She looks back over to Cloud chuckling nervously."Hey... big brother ...what are you doing home so early?" She asks while hiding her hand.

"I can home early because of what Tifa told me happend."

Roxas gulps.

"I think you guys should go home." He says motioning toward Riku, Olette and Kairi. They quickly get up heading toward the door.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Roxas." Olette says as she follows Riku and Kairi down the steps.

Cloud closes the door behind them. "Roxas....kitchen....now."

'_this is gonna suck'_ Roxas thinks to herself as she slowly gets up and goes into the kitchen. Cloud follows her in closing the door behind him. Roxas leans against the counter keeping her eyes on the floor not looking up at her older brother.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to protect....."

"You don't just randomly attack some wild animal like that what if it would have done something worse then bite your hand."

"I know..but.." She stops as she hears footsteps coming towards her.

"Theres no buts to this Roxas you should have just locked you and Olette in your room and called the police and waited for them to arrive then trying to take on the wolf yourself."

Roxas stays silent clenching her good fist. '_i will not cry..i will not cry.' _Roxas thinks over and over again to herself. She tenses up as she feels arms wrap around her shoulders. She relaxs into the hug her control slipping tears spilling from her eyes. She wraps her arms around Clouds waist burrying her face in his chest.

"I dont know what I would have done if I had lost you Roxas. Your the only family I have left. It would kill me if you died. We already lost mom and dad I cant afford to lose you too." Cloud says softly tightening his grip on Roxas slightly.

At this Roxas begins to sob clinging tighter to her older brother. They stand there for a couple of minutes. Roxas soons calms down and pulls back slightly. "You ok now?" Roxas nods whiping her eyes with the sleeve of her blue hoodie.

"Good just promise me you won't do something like that again."

"I promise."

"Now smile please." Roxas lets a small smile slip onto her face. "That aint a smile Roxas I know you can do better than that." He starts to tickle her sides. She squeaks and begins to laugh using her good hand to push against Clouds chest.

"o..ok i..gi..gi..give" she squeaks out betweens laughs. Cloud stops smiling. Roxas smiles back and punches him in the chest.

"Jackass."

"You still love me though." He says locking an arm around her neck messing up her hair with the other hand.

Roxas squeaks. "NO NOT THE HAIR." she laughs as she tries to pull out of her brothers arm. Cloud laughs and lets her go. She glares at him sticking her tongue.

"Stick it again and i'll grab it." Cloud warns with a smile. Roxas grins and sticks her tongue but squeaks as Cloud grabs it.

"nwat fwair." she says trying to speak. A laugh comes from the door and they both turn to look, well as much as Roxas can turn considering her tongue is caught between her brothers fingers, to looks at Sora who is leaning against the kitchen door. Roxas takes the chance while Cloud is distracted to bring her tongue in making her brothers fingers go into her mouth. She clamps her teeth down.

"YEEEEOOOOWWWW" Cloud screams pulling his fingers from his little sisters mouth. "What are you......a cannibal." He whines rubbing his abused fingers. Roxas leans over holding her stomach laughing. Sora laughs also. Cloud chuckles down at Roxas. "You are so dead." he says between clenched teeth.

Roxas chuckles nervously and bolts out the door. Cloud and Sora bolting out right after her. Cloud looks down at Sora. "You take the right ill take the left." Sora grins and nods as they split up.

Roxas continues down the road looking behind her she slows down to a stop looking around. "Where are they." she mutters.

She screams as a figure tackles her from behind. She hits the ground face first dirt getting into her mouth. "Gotcha now." He brother says with a grin. She spits the grass out. "You dirty cheater." she growls out.

"Never said I played fair now did I." Cloud says with a smirk getting up picking his little sister up. Sora runs over grinning. "You got to see this."He says while laughing. They follow Sora to the park. The two blondes looking into the park almost busting out laughing at the site of a very pissed off silver/blue haired boy hanging by his foot attached to the flag pole a very satisfied Seifer standing at the base of the pole.

"Must you pick on everyone whos new Alsmay." Roxas says walking over Cloud and Sora following behind.

"Thats none of your concern Strife." he snaps but quickly shuts up when Cloud glares at him. "He knocked out Rai."

"So that means tie him by his foot to the flag pole?" Roxas says snickering.

Seifer trys to think of something smart to say back but just growls. "I will get you back one of these days Strife." With that he stomps off.

"Hell will freeze over before that happens Alsmay." She calls back.

He just sticks the middle finger back.

"No thank you." Roxas says with a smirk.

"Wasent an offer." Seifer snaps back.

"You sure cause you seem like someone who would be despreate for something like that."

"FUCK YOU STRIFE." Cloud and Sora bust out laughing as Seifer stomps out of the park Fuu stumbleing after him with a half concious Rai leaning against her side. Roxas just smirks crossing her arms over her chest looking up toward the new kid.

"You ok?" she calls up.

"I would be if you would let me down this is starting to hurt." he snaps back.

Roxas chuckles "ok ok dont get your boxers in a knot." she undoes the knot slowly lowering the boy to the ground. Once he is on the ground he undoes the knot around his foot rubbing his ankle. "Thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger!!! he he

you will find out who the new kid is in the next chapter but for now read and review

loves yall

=P


	5. New Kid

Im back with Chapter 5 is here.. I havent been able to write much since i got school. bleh!!!...but please enjoy what i put up. And i made Larxene a little less mean..

Disclamer:Dont own kingdom hearts or the characters. Just LuLu and Nuka =))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time.

_Roxas chuckles "Ok ok dont get your boxers in a knot." she undoes the knot slowly lowering the boy to the ground. Once he is on the ground he undoes the knot around his foot rubbing his ankle. "Thank you."_

_------------------------------_

"Did you really knock Rai out?" Roxas asks sticking out her hand for the boy to grab. Taking Roxas's hand the boy pulls himself up dusting himself off.

"Yes I did." He says silver eyes looking into Roxas's blue eyes.

Roxas grins. "Nice.....Names Roxas Strife." Shes says sticking her hand out.

"Zexion Monichi." He answers shaking her hand.

"You new here cause I've never seen you before?" Roxas asks sticking her hands in the pockets of her dirty kahaki pants.

"Yeah I just moved here."

"Hey me too!" Sora says bouncing up to stand beside Roxas. "Im Sora Leonheart. Im Roxas's cousin." He says with a grin sticking out his hand.

Zexion shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you Sora." Zexion answers softly.

"How old are you?" Roxas asks leaning against Sora.

"17." He answers bending down to pick up a piece of paper that had fallen out of his loose black jeans. He stands back up straight his blue/silver hair moving into his right eye.

"You coming to school here?"

"Yeah Im supposed to be starting monday." Zexion says with a sigh leaning against the pole.

-----------------------------

In the trees nearby two pairs of eyes watch Zexion and Roxas closley.

"Is that the girl you bit?" a small blonde and black wolf with a blonde muzzle and ears, blonde paws and blonde tipped tail asks the red and black wolf beside him.

The red and black wolf twitches a red ear. "Yes."

The blonde and black wolf gives a wolfish grin. "Shes pretty. You like her dont you Axel?" The smaller wolf teases.

The red and black wolf known as Axel growls. "Thats none of your concern Demyx," Axel snaps his acid green eyes never leaving Roxas's form.

Demyx snickers. "Axels in love. Axels in love. wait till Superior finds out your in love with a human" Axel growls snapping at Demyx making the smaller wolf jump away.

"Im not in love with her ok. I just...." Axel falls silent with a sigh.

"Face it you love her but dont worry man im not gonna tell. Just let Zexion befriend her and see what happens from there."

"But why couldnt I have been the one to befriend her why him." Axel whines laying his head down on his paws.

"Cause hes the only one thats the same age as her."

Axel sighs."Why did Superior take a sudden interest in her anyway."

"Dont know."

"What are you two doing." a female voice says from behind them. Axel and Demyx turn to a smaller blonde and black wolf. She walks in between the two looking where they were looking at just a moment ago. "Is that the girl?"

"Yeah her names........Axel whats her name."

"Roxas."

"Yeah her names Roxas."

"This is a suprise."

"What is a suprise Larxene?" Demyx asks tilting his head slightly.

"Zexion is smiling."

"What." the two boys say together and looking over toward the three teens and one grown up in the park. And it was true a small smile had made its way onto the silver/blue haired boys face.

"Well ill be." Axel says amusment in his voice.

Demyx laughs "Well im heading back to the den. You coming Larx? Axe?"

"Sure."Larxene says walking up beside Demyx. "What about you Axel?" Demyx asks.

"Im gonna stay here."

"ok if you say so see you back at the den." With that the two blonde and black wolves run off into the woods.

Axel sighs his green eyes drifting back over to the girl.

---------------

"Roxas I think we better head back its already 6:30" Cloud says standing up from a bench he was sitting on.

"That late already wow." Roxas says with a chuckle. She takes something out of her pocket and throws it towards Zexion. "Its my number incase you need something."

Zexion smiles slightly and nods. With that Roxas, Sora and Cloud leave the park.

Zexion sighs leaning back against the pole taking out his phone and saving Roxas's number in his phone. With a sigh he puts it back in his pocket.

"Zexion?" the silver/blue haired boy turns to the voice as a black and red wolf steps out.

"Oh its just you Axel." He says closing his eyes. A small light shines and were the red and black a man about 22 stands long spikey red hair and acid green eyes with two upside down teardrops under his eyes. He stretches his black muscle shirt coming up some to reveal a smooth flat stomach. "What was she like?"

"huh?" he smaller teen says looking up at the taller man.

"Roxas." He says while leaning against the pole beside Zexion.

"Oh shes pretty nice except for when you piss her off. The way she stood up to that kid Seifer was amazing."

Axel grins. "Sounds pretty cool.I bet her temper could match Larxenes."

"Or surpass it." Zexion says looking at the ground.

Axel chuckles. "Now that would be a sight to see." he runs a hand through his hair sitting down on the ground crosslegged the holes in his jeans showing his knees.

Zexion smirks. "I guess it would. What does the superior need her for anyways?"

Axel shrugs yawning. "Dont know."

Zexion sighs."Typical."

Axel grunts laying back on the ground placing his hands behind his head. Zexion slides down sitting crosslegged beside him.

"Simply mission just befriend her. Cant be that hard can it?" Axel asks raising a red eyebrow.

"Making friends with her is gonna be easy its her brother im worried about."

"You mean that tall spikey haired blonde who looks the same age as me?"

"Yeah he seems overprotective of her I could smell the tension coming off him when Roxas got close to me." Zexion says messing with the neck part of his black turtle neck longsleeved shirt.

"How can you wear long sleeved shirts when its hot as hell out here. Not that im complaing i like the heat." He says with a grin.

"Crazy ass pyro." Zexion mutters.

Axel laughs sitting up ruffling Zexions hair. "Dont worry you'll figure out how to make the mission work you always do well see ya round Zex." with that he transforms back into a takes off into the woods.

Zexion sighs standing up dusting himself off. He also leaves the park.

------------

Roxas flops down on the couch once they get back to her apartment. She lets out a sigh closing her eyes but quickly yelps when Sora jumps onto her stomach. "Fatass get off!" Sora laughs but squeaks when Roxas throws him off the couch. He sits up rubbing his head. "Meanie." he says with a pout. Roxas just sticks her tongue.

Roxas jumps off the couch heading into the kithcen were Cloud was making dinner. "When are you supposed to go back?" She asks jumping up on the counter sitting down next to the stove.

"I have to go back tomorrow morning."

Roxas pouts. "Thats no fun."

"Life isnt always fun Rox." He says ruffling her hair a little smile on his grabs the plates and sets them on the table.

"I wish it could be."She says as she jumps off the counter. "SORA FO...." but dosent get to finish as Sora dashes into the room jumping into his seat.

"Wow...that was quick." Roxas mutters and sits down at the table beside her hyper active cousin.

"Eat up." Cloud says as he sits down infront of his food. Sora begins to wolf down his food. He looks up at Cloud and Roxas who were staring at him..."What?? the airplane food sucked." He said swallowing his food. Roxas chuckles and Cloud shakes his head. Sora shrugs and goes back to eating. Roxas soon finishes up and picks up her plate and goes to the sink.

"Make sure you wake me before you leave alright." She says to Cloud as she washes her plate off. Sora hands her his and she washes it off too. She turns off the water drying her hands on the towel.

"Yeah Yeah I got it just no swinging this time I dont want the same thing to happen to me that happend to Zack." he says with a glare. Roxas just laughs.

"Now that was funny." she says with a grin.

"You broke his nose how is that funny."

"Cause he deserved it."

Cloud grunts and washes his plate off. Sora yawns. "You still tired?" Roxas asks looking at her cousin. He just yawns in response.

Roxas snickers. "Well im going take my bath."She leaves the kitchen heading down the hall toward her room. She grabs a pair of black sweat pants and a oversized white shirt and heads into the bathroom. She places the clothes down on the counter and turns on the water. She strips from her dirty clothes throwing them in the hamper and stepping into the shower.

She sighs as the hot water runs over her body. She opens her eyes staring at the wall as she begins to wash out her hair. She sighs as the conditoner runs out of her hair. She turns off the water grabbing her towel and wraps it around her body. She steps out of the tub and stands infront of the mirror. She uses the blowdrier and dryes her hair.

Roxas turns off the hairdryer and drys the rest of the body off. She slips on the sweat pants and shirt and heads into the room. She heads into her room turning off the light and climbing into bed. She sighs and closes her eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 complete!!!! its gonna get more interesting as i go on hope you like

Read and Review!! =))


	6. Burning Sensation

IM BACKKK ....SO SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER. I WAS PRETTY BUSY BUT IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 6 !!!!!! =]]

PLEASE ENJOY

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a sigh, Cloud reached from under the covers and slams a hand down on the alarm clock.

"Damn plane leaving so got damn early in the damn morning." Cloud grumbles sitting up in his bed. He looks toward the blinking red numbers on the digital clock.

"4:00. Plane leaves at 6:00 so I got two hours."he says with a yawn.

He stands up grabbing his SOLDIER clothes off the other chair. He rubs his eyes staring into the still dark living room.

"Better go tell Roxas bye. I leave without telling her and she'll knock my ass out." He grumbles while slipping his shirt over his head. He laces up his boots. Standing he makes his way to Roxas's room being quiet when he passes Sora. He stops looking into Sora's room, the spikey haired brunettes head laying where his feet should be and his feet sprawled out on the pillow. His mouth was open and one arm across his stomach the other off the side of the bed, The covers thrown carelessly to the floor.

Cloud chuckles softly, quietly closing the door. He heads up to Roxas's door slowly opening it. He looks to find the covers on the bed but no Roxas. Confused,he opens the door more walking silently in.

"Rox?" he says quietly.

Said blonde looks up from the desk, pain showing on her face.

"Rox. Whats wrong?" Cloud asks walking up to his baby sister. He places a hand on her shoulder, looking at her injured hand laying on the desk the ace bandage off.

"It hurts" She whispers gasping in pain as another wave of pain shoots up her arm.

"Did you take the pain killer the hospital gave you?" Cloud asks moving some blonde hair from her face.

"Yes."She says close to tears.

"Mabye we should stop back at the hospital it should'nt be hurting that bad if you took the pain killer."

"What about Sora?" Roxas says slowly lifting her hand from the table gasping at the pain.

"I'll leave him a note on the icebox." Cloud says helping Roxas stands and grabbing the bloody ace bandage.

Cloud leads Roxas from the room, heading into the kitchen grabbing a paper and pen and writing a quick note to Sora. He uses on of the magnets to pin it to the icebox.

"Comeon lets go." He says grabbing his bag and the key to Roxas's car. He leads the shaken blonde out of the apartment and into the black car. She shakily uses her left hand to buckle up the seat belt as Cloud climbs into the drivers seat throwing his bag in the back.

Starting the car, he pulls out of the short drive way, a silence falling over them excpet for Roxas's little gasps of pain.

Cloud places a hand on her left arm. "Im gonna drop you off at the hospital and them Im gonna go to the airport. I'll ask them to hold onto your keys until someone can come pick it up ok." he says as he pulls up infront of the hospital doors. Roxas nods opening the door.

"You dont have to go to school if your in to much pain just call and tell them."

Roxas shakes her head. "I have to go, Zexion is new and he needs someone to show him around."

Cloud sighs. "Ok but be careful alright, Love you."

"Alright. Love you too." She says shutting the door to the car. She watches as Cloud drives off and then makes her way into the hospital. The clerk, who had the night shift, looks up from her papers.

"How can I help you?" She asks glancing at the clock.

"I need to speak to please." she says shakily holding her injured hand to her stomach.

"One moment please." The clerk says rolling away from her computer to another one with a small black box with a speaker and a red button. The nurse presses the button a small a small staticy noise coming from the box.

"Yes." a male voice says from the box.

"There is a young girl here says she needs to speak with you."

"Send her into my office."

"Yes sir." The nurse rolls back over to her computer. "His room is the second on the left." She says looking back down at her papers.

Roxas nods walking up to the door. She knocks waiting for an answer.

"Come in."Someone says from behind the door.

Roxas uses her left hand and slowy opens the door stepping in.

The doctor, who looked to be in his mid-thirtys with dark hair looks up with small smile his green eyes tired. "Well hello .What can I do for you? If im correct you were here just yesterday."

Closing the door behind her Roxas walks up to the desk. "Its my hand. I woke up at 3 this morning cause of the pain. I unwrapped the wrap and it was red around the edges." the doctor stands coming around the desk looking at her hand holding it gently in his. "It started burning like it was on fire. I took one of the pain killers but it didnt stop."

frowns his eyebrows creasing. "Like its on fire? Ive never heard of that happening from an animal bite before." he says with a confused expression. "Hold up." he lets go of her hand gently going over to a cupboard. He pulls out a little tube of salve. He walks back over to her handing her the salve. "Use this every night before you go to bed. Come back in three weeks and we'll check to see how it is doing. Alright."

"Alright." Roxas says heading toward the door.

"Take care of that hand Roxas."

"I will" she says as she leaves. She nods toward the clerk at the front desk and heads out the door. She taks out her cell phone lighting up the screen. '_ 5:50. I need to get back and wake Sora up and get ready.' _

She heads down the road toward her apartments. the cool morning air moving her hair.

------------

A small black and blonde female wolf watches from the bushes next to Roxas's apartment.

"Axel when you bit her it was night time right?"

"Well duh." the black and red wolf snpas watching the blonde haired girl walk up the path to her apartment.

"That was two nights ago."

"Yes."

"Axel," Larxene says lowering her ears back. "That was the night of the full moon when our powers are the strongest."

Axel lowers his ears. "So thats why shes complaining it is burning?"

"Yes. We have to tell Superior." With that the two wolves bolt off into the forest.

-------------

Roxas picks up her head looking toward the woods.

"I swear I just heard talking." Shaking her head, she heads into her apartment.

"Roxas?"

She closes the door."Yes its me" she calls to her cousin.

Sora pokes his head out the kitchen door as Roxas walks by. "You ok?"

"Yeah." she says as she heads down the hall. "Get ready we have to pick up Zexion."

Sora nods and heads into his room.

Roxas enters her room with a sigh. Heading over to dresser, she pulls out a pair of kakhi cargo pants and a black sleevles shirt. She pulls on the pants and shirts and slips on her black converses. Shes heads into the bathroom, reaching into the cabinet she pulls out the ace bandages. Grabbing the salve, she pours some onto her fingers and rubs it onto the wound. Hissing, she bites her lip to keep from screaming.

She wraps her hand with the ace bandage. Sighing, she brushes out her hair. Leaving the bathroom, she knocks on Sora's door. "Sora lets go." She says grabbing her book sack off the couch. Sora runs to meet her and they both leave the apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your gonna find out what being bitten on the full moon means and get to meet some of the other wolves =]]

Read and Review!!!


	7. Superior

Chapter 7 now up.....im sorry its taking me so long to get these chapters up its just ive been busy and my brain dosent want to let me think =[[..........but please enjoy. =]]

Disclamer:I dont own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was the first to reach the den. Larxene coming in soon behind him. Panting she trudges up beside him.

"Even as a wolf you have long ass legs and can run fast."She mutters biting at his leg.

Axel just snickers trudging into the cave.

"How are you not tired out?" She whines following after him.

"Cause im not a sissy." Axel grins running toward the back of the cave.

"WHAT...I AM NOT A SISSY YOU TAKE THAT BACK AXEL FLYNN." She explodes the fur on the back of her neck standing.

A laugh comes from somewhere in the back of the cave. She huffs. "Damn boys." muttering to herself she passes up a black wolf with pink paws pink ended tail and pink ears with shining blue eyes.

"Axel pissed you off again?" He asked her in a tired voice.

"Yeah." Larxene sighs. "Whats the matter with you? You sound like your about to colapse." She says while pressing her muzzle into the side of his neck.

The pink and black wolf yawns showing off pearly white sharp teeth. "I was helping Demyx get away from a very pissed off Vexen. Who knew that old wolf could run so fast." he whines softly.

Larxene nuzzles against the side of his neck. "I was just about to head off to the sleeping area to take a nap."

"Mind if I come with?"

Larxene goes to answer but is stopped by another persons voice.

"Marluxia!"

The black and pink wolf picks up his head in response. A black and grey wolf walks over a scar running across his left eye making it stay permantly shut.

"What is it Xigbar." Marluxia asks, irritation evident in his voice. Larxene keeps her head under Marluxias neck.

"Have you seen Luxord anywhere? I cant find that damn brit anywhere!"

Marluxia sighs. "Last time I saw him he was down by the river with Xaldin."

Xigbar grins. "Thanks man." and runs out of the cave.

"Larxene you better not be using my neck as a pillow." He says to the silent female wolf beside him.

"Hmmm?" Emarled eyes pick up to meet his cobalt blue. Marluxia shakes his head.

"Nothing lets go get some rest." He says while walking to the sleeping part of the den.

--------------------------------------------

Axel trudges up the back part of the den where the alapha or "Superior" stays.

"Yo Superior." Axel says stepping over a sleeping wolf with an X mark between his eyes.

The Superior, a black wolf with one silver paw, silver tipped tail and glowing orange eyes, lifts his head. "Yes Number VIII."

"I need to talk to you." he says sitting infront of the rock the Superior was on.

"Im listening." he says while picking up his head from his paws.

"Remember Roxas, the girl I bit, I was wondering why you need Zexion to watch her?"

Xemnes sighs closing his orange eyes. "The night you attacked her was on the night of the full moon when our powers are the strongest. It is said when you are bitten by one of the Black Wolves on the night of the full moon the wolf gene is passed on. That is how you became a wolf, when Saix bit you. Other people before have been bitten. Some peoples bodys accept the change."

"What happend to the ones that their body rejected the change?" Axel asks curious now.

"They would slowly start to get very sick and it will eventually kill them. The human doctors thought of it as a rare disease, but nothing they could do could cure it.I have sent Zexion to watch over Roxas to see how her body reacts to the change."

"How long does it take for the change to occur if their body accepts the change?" Axel feels eyes on him and turns to see the blue tinted black scarred wolfs yellow eyes on him.

Saix huffs and turns his back on them falling back asleep.

Xemnes chuckles turning back to Axel. "The change lasts up to atleast a week. But the pain is like something noones felt before."

"Like being ripped apart from the inside out." Saix adds his eyes still closed.

"Is that all you needed to know number VIII?" Xemnes asks.

"Yes." Axel says heading out of the back part of the den.

"Oh Axel," Xemnes says right before Axel leaves. "I heard that you have a little crush on our Roxas. Is that true?"

Axel freezes at the door making Number VII snicker fully awake now.

"Well VIII?"

"Yes sir." Axel says ears down not turning from the door.

"Ok thats fine." Xemnes says closing his eyes. "Feel free to meet her personally but do not infrom her of anything"

Axel leaves the den a little confused at his usually mean Superiors happiness.

"Must be because Saix is there." Axel says with a small chuckle.

"What must be because Saix is there?" Demyx asks walking up to Axel.

"Superiors happy."

"Wow! What did he say?"

"He said that its becuase I bit her the wolf gene got transfered to her."He says as they walk. "He also said I could meet her personally. What time do they get out of school?"

"I think Zex said that Seniors get out at 12:30 or 1. Can I come with you cause I really want to meet her."

"I don't care but you cant tell her anything about us or whats gonna happen now that she was bitten. Got it memorized."

Demyx rolls his blue eyes at Axel's favorite saying."Yeah I got it. Lets go get something to eat im starving." Demyx says his stomach growling in agreement.

It was Axels turn to roll his eyes. "Fine lets go. I didnt get to hunt last night either."

-----------

They both bound out of the cave into the early morning fog covered forest.

"Comeon." Demyx whispers from his spot behind a bush. "Come out of the hole." He says his mouth watering.

A brown nose sticks out of the hole sniffing. The brown rabbit slowly comes out of the hole ears straight up and alert.

Demyx positions himself trying not to make a sound, his eyes bright with excitment. Once the rabbit turns its back on the hungrey wolf, Demyx lunges jaw snapping down on the defenseless rabbits neck.

Demyx gives a satisfied growl as he lays down eating his meal savering the taste of the blood and meat.

Axel walks up to Demyx and sits a few feet from him, so not to disturb him. Licking his lips, he waits for Demyx to finish his meal.

Sitting up Demyx licks his lips clean of the blood covering his blonde muzzle.

"So what are we gonna do till Roxas and Zexion get out of school?" Axel asks with a bored yawn.

"Lets go mess with Vexen." Demyx says with a grin.

"Lead the way buddy." Axel says with a snicker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 7 and im working on chapter 8 im sorry if some words are missing cause i type ALL words on here but when i upload it onto here it deletes some of the words its so frustrateing.=[[

Read and Review please=]]


	8. School

Chapter 8 up now. The part where they are doing the project my ninth grade class is doing that story in our class and i just found some stuff about it and made it seem like a 12th grade project as good as i could =]] I do not know all 12th grade classes so just bare with me here okey dokey...=]]]] Just so you know homeroom is acutally first periord...

**/ /=zexion thinking to one of the wolves.**

Disclamer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters just the plot.=]]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas and Sora arrive at the park at 7:30, waitng for Zexion. Roxas plops down on a swing resting her injured hand on her lap her left hand holding onto the swings chain.

Closing her eyes, she leans against her left hand yawning. "Im so tiredd" she whines through another yawn.

Sora sits on the swing beside her."How long have you been up?"

"Since 3."

"Well i'd be tired too thats too early to wake up."

"Thanks smartass." Roxas mutters sarcastically. Sora laughs. Roxas hears footsteps, an looks up as Zexion walks over wearing blue jeans, and a navy blue short sleeved shirt and black converses.

"Morning." Zexion greets stopping infront of the two teens.

"Morning!" Sora says happily. "Morning." Roxas says less enthusiastically.

"Whats the matter?" Zexion asks as Sora and Roxas stand from the swings.

"Been up since 3 because of this stupid hand."

"What happend to your hand?"Zexion acts like he didnt know.

"Some wolf broke into my apartment and bit me Saturday night. And this morning it started burning out of nowhere." She answers as they walk toward the school.

"Oh." Zexion says as they reach the front of the school, teenagers mingling around.

Roxas leads Sora and Zexion up to the front doors. Heading inside the halls, she leads the two towards the office.

"Roxas."

The blonde haired girl looks up as a girl with brown hair, flipped out on both sides and green eyes, runs over to her.

"I heard what happend! Are you ok?"

Roxas mentally rolls her eyes but gives Selphie a small smile. "Im fine."

Selphie sighs in relief. "Thats good. You know that its already spread all around the school right."

Roxas sighs. "Yeah I knew that would happen."

"Who is this?" She whispers to Roxas pointing toward Zexion and Sora.

"The brunette is my cousin Sora and the silver/blue haired one is a friend, Zexion."

Selphie smiles shaking both of their hands. "Nice to meet you. My names Selphie."

"Nice to meet you too Selphie." Sora says with a big grin on his face, while Zexion justs nods in greeting.

"Well I better get these two to the office to get their schedules before the bell rings." Roxas says with a yawn, scratching the back of her head with her good hand.

"Alright see you later."With that, she runs off down the hall.

"Comeon you two." Roxas says walking toward the office. She enters the office, Zexion and Sora following behind her looking around. The woman at the desk looks up as the students enter the office.

"Well hello Roxas. How are you?" She says with a smile moving some brown hair from her face.

"Hello fine. Im here because these two are new and they need their schedules."

Riona looks behind Roxas at the two silent teens behind her. "Ok what are their names?" she says looking through the computer.

"Sora Leonheart and Zexion Monichi."

Riona searches up their names. "Ah yes here we are." She prints out both of the schedules. "How is your hand? I heard what happend." She asks as the papers print out.

"It hurts but other than that its fine." Roxas says leaning against the small counter attached to the office window.

Riona grabs the finished schedules. "Seems Zexion has every class with you Rox. Sora only has homeroom and Geomatry with you." She says handing the two boys their schedules. Roxas just chuckles, as the bell rings. "Well yall better get to class. Good luck you two." She says to Zexion and Sora as the three teens leave the office.

"Well my locker is 325. Sora your's is 250. That is by Kairi's and Riku's, and Zexion your is 327. Thats two down from mine. By the look of your schedule you have most classes with Riku. So if you need help just ask him or Kairi." She says handing Sora back his schedule.

"Alright." Sora says and walks off down the hall toward his locker.

"Well lets get our stuff and head to homeroom." She says unlocking her locker. She throws her booksack in there, and places her phone in her pocket and grabs her binder and a pencil.

"Our home room is our first hour so just grab what you need for first hour." She says placing a piece of gum in her mouth. "Want one?" she asks holding a piece of gum out to him.

"Sure." he says as takes it. Placing it in his mouth, he closes his locker.

"Well lets go, Mrs. Sonnier hates when people are late." Roxas says walking down the hall towards her homeroom class.

Zexion follows Roxas into into the room. Some of the students were already there, Some standing and some sitting. Only a few turned when they entered. Roxas walks up to the desk handing a woman, who had brown/red hair and brown eyes, the paper.

"He's a new student. His name is Zexion Monichi..." The teacher, turns and smiles at Zexion.

"Hello . Welcome to Twilight High." Zexion nods in response. "Well yall can sit any anywhere since yall still got 10 minutes till the tardy bell rings." She says looking back down at her papers. "Oh Zexion do you have my class first hour?"

"Yes mam"

"Heres a book your gonna need." She says handing him a blue hard back book.

Zexion takes the book and follows Roxas to one of the back desks. Roxas plops down into the desk in te back next to the window, throwing her hoodie off she uses it as a pillow placing her head down.

"We got 10 minutes to do nothing." She says as Zexion sits in the desk across from her. "Well I dont know about you but im gonna take a nap right after I call Tifa." She yawns pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She lays her head down in her arms flipping open the phone and pressing the speed dial. She waits for Tifa to answer.

"_Who the hell is caling me so early in the morning."_an annoyed voice from the other end grumbles.

Roxas chuckles quietly. "Me you old grandma." She says low enough were the teacher cant hear but loud enough were Tifa can hear, not that the teacher would care since the tardy bell hasent rung yet.

"_Watch who your calling old Strife im only 21."_

Roxas smirks. "21 is old."

_"Yeah Yeah four more years four more years and your gonna have to call yourself old if you think 21 one is old."_

"3 actually im turning 18 this year. But still thats not what I was calling about. Can you head by the airport later and pick up my car? Cloud left it there this mroning." Roxas asks closing her eyes.

"_Sure I guess ill go before I head into work at 11."_

"Ok thanks Tif."

"_Sure thing."_

"Well I guess ill let you go back to bed." Roxas says sarcastically

"_And you better stay your ass awake. No sleeping through classes this time." _Roxas just grunts in response. "_You leaving school at 12:30 today?" _Tifa asks more awake now.

"Yeah I got to be at work at 1:30 today. dont know why though."

_"Ok well ill have your car at the shop come and get it when you leave school."_

"Alright bye Tifa."

_"Bye Roxas."_

Roxas hangs up the phone with a yawn, placing her phone in her pocket. "Wake me when the tardy bell rings cause most of the time I dont hear it." She says closing her eyes.

Zexion goes back to drawing in his notebook. A few minutes later the tardy bell rings, and Zexion looks up as Sora sits in the desk in front of him a silver haired teen sitting in the desk in front of Roxas.

"Hey Zexion! Is Roxas asleep?"

Zexion nods and Riku smirks. "Names Riku Jenova." he says to Zexion.

"Zexion Monichi." Zexion answers not looking up from his drawing.

"Watch this..." he looks to make sure the teacher left the room. "Sora let me see your book." he says grabbing his book.

Sora hands Riku his book a curious expression on his face. Riku stands up next to Roxas holding the two books apart a grin spreading on his face.

"1.......2.........3" On three he slams the two books together making a loud _**thwak **_sound. Roxas jumps at the sound her left hand instinctivley going out and punching riku in the stomach.

The whole class doubles over laughing at the face Riku made. Roxas sits up yawning and stretching. She blinks. "Riku whats wrong? Why are you making that face?" This makes the class laugh even harder.

"You mean you didnt know you just punched Riku in the stomach a while ago?" a teen with orange hair and brown eyes asked.

Roxas scratches the back of her head with a chuckle. "Oh I did. Ive been known to swing at people who try to wake me up. Your lucky I didnt hit any lower." She says with a smirk.

Riku pales and quickly sits in his seat handing Sora back his book.

"Ok class settle down." Mrs. Sonnier says as she reenters the room. "I got your tests graded. Most of yall did fairly well, but I think yall could have done better." She says as she passes out the papers to the student. Once she is done she goes back to the front. "Now class if there are no questions about the test please get out your books and open to the story To Kill A Mockingbird. We have a project today." She says with a smile making the whole class groan in protest."Oh dont be like that. Now I will split you into groups of four lets see. Riku, Roxas, Sora, and Zexion, you will be group one. Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Kairi yall will be group two. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tomas yall will be group three...."

Roxas leans back in her chair with a sigh as calls out the last two groups.

"Yall are going to be doing research. There are four steps you must identify." She takes out her marker writing the steps on the board. "Step 1:Identify aspects of historical and social issues revelant to the story and the time."

Roxas kicks Rikus chair meaning that this problem belong to him. Riku just sticks his tounge in response making Roxas, Sora and Zexion chuckle quietly.

"Step 2:Understand Stereotypes, identify examples of them in history,personal life."

Riku smirks back at her his eyes saying 'payback', She just glares.

"Step 3:Employ strategies to analyze a piece of literature." ''Zexion" Sora, Riku and Roxas whisper. "why me" he whispers. They just grin.

"And Step 4:Indentify and analyze symbols in the novel." They all three look at Sora and he pouts.

"There are four steps so each of you can take a step. What step you get is up to you. I want the essay completed by Friday. Yall can take the rest of class to work on it now chop chop."

The students start to get up and move around.

"I dont want to do this" Roxas whines as Riku hands her a laptop.

"Neither do I but we need the grade." Riku says turning on his computer.

Roxas chews on the end of her pen and she searches the internet for things on stereotypes. A few minutes after searcing, Roxas's hand begins to hurt making her wince in pain. _'shit this hurts' _she thinks holding back the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes from the pain. She raises her good hand.

"Yes Roxas?" The teacher asks looking up from her desk.

"May I go to the bathroom." she says her voice shaking slighty.

"Go ahead." Roxas gets up heading out of the room in a hurry holding her hand to her stomach, not noticing Zexions eyes following her out of the room.

Roxas hurrys down the hall and into the bathroom. She stands infront of the mirror, tears leaking from her eyes as she slowly undoes the bandage wincing.

----------------------------

Zexion stares at his computer screen, acting as though he was doing his work.

**/Leader/** he thinks telepathicly to Xemnes.

**/What is it number VI?/**

**/Its Roxas her hand is hurting her pretty bad she just ran to the girls bathroom/ **

**/Once your first class is over. Get her to leave with you. Her body is reacting to the change much earlier than I predicted./**

**/Yes sir/ **Zexion thinks going back to his work..

The teacher looks up. "Roxas has been gone for a while Olette would you mind going check up on her please"

Olette nods. "Yes mam." she places her stuff down and leaves the room.

------------------------------

Roxas sinks down to the floor on her knees, tears of pain slipping from her eyes.

'_Why is this pain so bad, Ive gotten bit by a stray dog before. Why is it hurting this bad.' _

The bathroom door opens slowly making Roxas look up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

he he cliffhanger!! I didnt want to make this one too long or I wouldnt have anything to put in my next chapter =]]

Read and Review and ill give you candy =]]]


	9. Meet Axel and Demyx

Im back with chapter 9 please enjoy=]] sorry dont know what else to say=]]

Disclamer:Dont own Kingdom Hearts or the characters just the plot =]]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olette walks down the hall toward the girls bathroom, ringing her hands.

As she reachs the bathroom door, she hears muffled sobs coming from the other side. Slowly she opens the door. "Roxas?"

Roxas picks up her head from the cool tile floor of the bathroom.

"Roxas!" Olette runs over next to Roxas and helps her sit up. "Whats wrong?! Are you ok?!" she asks bomboarding Roxas with questions.

With the little strength Roxas has left, she picks up her left hand and clamps it over Olettes mouth. "Can you please shut up." She whispers harshly wincing.

Olette pulls Roxas's hand from her mouth. "You dont look so good I think we should get you to the office and call Tifa.....ummm." She looks around. "Stay here im gonna run to the office do not move." She says getting up and runnnig from the bathroom.

"Not like I can." she mummbles sarcastically wincing as pain shoots through her body making her groan and lay her forehead back against the cool tile floor.

--------------

Olette runs into the office making Riona jump slightly. "Olette dear whats wrong."

"I..Its Roxas...sh...shes in pain...we...ne..need to call T...Tifa." She pants out, out of breath.

"Where is Roxas at?" Riona says dialing Tifa's number.

"The bathroom."

"Try to move her into here if you can."

Olette nods and takes off out of the office. '_better go tell Mrs. Sonnier_.' She thinks heading toward the classroom. Going in, she walks up to Mrs. Sonniers desk and whispers something in her ear. She looks up at Olette and nods.

------

Zexion stares at his computer picking up on Mrs. Sonniers and Olettes conversation.

"Mrs. Sonnier."

"Yes dear." Mrs. Sonnier says looking up at the brunette.

"Its Roxas I found her in the bathroom shes in pain. I went to the office and Riona called Tifa. Im on my way to get Roxas out of the bathroom."

"Can she move?"

"Not really."

"You might need someone to help you.." she looks around the room. "Get Zexion to help you. He seems more trustworthy to go in the girls bathroom that any of these other boys."

"Alright."

Zexion acts like hes working as Olette walks over to him. "Zexion can you help me with something real quick."

Zexion stops working. "Sure." he says and gets up and follows Olette out the room. Before he leaves he looks at the clock. '_9:50. 5 more minutes before this first hours over.'_

Zexion and Olette run off toward the girls bathroom not stoping when a teacher yells at them to stop running. Reaching the girls bathroom, Olette stops infront of the door. "Shes in alot of pain it seems, so we are gonna have to be careful moving her." Olette explains as the opens the door stepping follows in looking at the shivering blonde on the floor.

Olette kneels down beside Roxas putting a hand on her back. "Roxas." She says softly as to not scare the blonde. "Zexion is here to help me get you to the office ok."

Roxas grunts in response. Olette motions Zexion over helping Roxas sit up. Zexion bends down beside Roxas and slips one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulder blades lifting her up into his arms. Once he has her resting comfortablly in his arms he walks toward the door. Olette opens the door for them.

Roxas places her head against Zexions neck breathing shallowly. Closing her eyes, she trys to keep her self concious as pain shivers through her body. "Zexion my teeth are hurting me it feels like something is poking my bottom lip when I talk." Roxas whispers.

"Open your mouth for me." Zexion says looking down at Roxas. Compliying, Roxas opens her mouth some keeping her eyes closed.

Zexion narrows his eyes at the fangs producing from where the humans usual canine teeth were supposed to be.

/**Xemnes she has fangs./**

**/Is that the only thing?/ **

**/So for yes./ **

**/Get her out of there./**

"Do you see anything?" Roxas asks snapping Zexion out of his little talk.

"Well this might scare you but to put it simply....you have fangs." Zexion says quiet enough so Olette wont hear but loud enough for Roxas to hear.

Roxas opens her blue eyes blinking. "Your joking....right?"

"Wish I was." Zexion mutters.

"Please dont send me home alone." Roxas whispers against Zexions neck sounding really weak. Zexion sighs as they reach the office.

Riona looks in when the three teens come in. "Sorry but it seems Tifa cant make it..she got called away to something....Can one of you bring her home."

"I will." Zexion says fixing Roxas in his arms the blonde now asleep her breath hitting his neck.

Riona nods and types something in the computer. "I've infromed all your teachers that you are leaving for today so you dont have to worry alright. Make sure she gets home and gets some rest."

Zexion nods and leaves the office with Olette in tow. "Ill tell Riku and Sora that you and Roxas left alright." She says running off down the hall, squeaking as she almost runs into a teacher. She apologizes like crazy, and takes off toward the classroom before the teacher could fuss.

Zexion shakes his head with a sigh and heads toward the front doors of the school. '_Shes light' _He thinks while taking off down the side walk.

"Zexion?"

The blue haired teen looks up at the sound of his name. Right ahead of him was a boy who looked around 19-20 with a dirtyblonde mullet, and blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves cut off making the rims around the arms looking ragged. and loose blue jeans and black shoes.

"Demyx. What are you doing here?" Zexion asks walking over to his friend shifting Roxas in his arms.

"Came here with Axel, to see the human. This is her right." He says leaning down looking at Roxas.

"Yes. and I suggest you dont get to close she has one hell of a punch."

Demyx laughs.

"Where is Axel?" the blunette asks looking around.

"Right here." Said red head says, coming from around the corner. "Dont run off like that Demyx sheesh."

Demyx snickers. "Whats the matter long legs couldnt keep up with me." He says with a grin.

Axel swings at his head but Demyx quickly jumps out of the way. Zexion rolls his eyes at his two older friends childishness.

"Ok if you two are finished I got to get Roxas home now." The two boys stop fighting and look toward the shorter teen.

Zexion catches a flicker in Axels eyes and smiles an almost invisible smile. "Yes Axel this is Roxas." He says moving Roxas's face a little for the red head wolf to see.

Axel moves a little closer staring down at the sleeping girls face. '_I just had to bite someone as cute as her. Im taking her away from all her friends and her brother' _Axel thinks regret flooding through him.

Axel sighs running a hand through his spikey gravity deifying hair.

"Ya'll can come with me to bring Roxas back to her apartment but you cant act reckless." Zexion says walking foreward leaving the two older boys to decide if they wanted to follow.

Axel and Demyx takes off after the retreating teen after a second. Zexion smirks as the two other boys walk up beside him.

"Axel can you hold Roxas while I unlock the door?" He says to the red head 22 year old beside him.

Axel blinks but takes the sleeping blonde teen from Zexion. '_shes so light and warm.' _he says his green eyes watching the blonde as her chest rises and falls slowly.

Zexion opens the door and leads the other two in. "Lay her on the couch im gonna go see if she has some rags and ace bandage." He says leaving Axel and Demyx with the sleeping girl.

Axel walks over and gently lays Roxas on the couch.

"You really like her dont you?"

Axel jumps slightly at Demyx voice. He sighs looking down at the blonde. "Yeah...but I also feel guilty for taking her away from her friends and family." He says while plopping down on a chair beside the couch resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

Demyx walks over to his best friends side and places a hand on his shoulder. "She'll forgive you eventually. She cant stay mad forever I mean I didnt when you changed me."

"Thats cause you hated your dad and was grateful to get away from him." Axel mutters not picking his face up from his hands."But she loved her brother and that little pipsqueak of a cous...." Axel cuts off as a groan comes from the sleeping blonde on the couch beside them. They both tense up waiting for Roxas to open her eyes and start screaming at them.

Lucky for them, Zexion walked in just as the blonde opens her eyes. "Zexion" she mutters tiredly.

"Right here." the blunette says placing the bowl with water, rag and ace bandage down on the coffee table kneeling beside the injured blonde. "Give me your injured hand." Zexion says to Roxas dipping the rag into the bowl of warm water. Roxas lays her injured hand out to Zexion.

"Who's here?" Roxas asks tilting her head back to look toward the two new people.

"These are two of my friends from my home town they stopped by to visit. The red heads Axel Flynn and the blonde with the mullet is Demyx Rodurez." He says cleaning the wound out.

Roxas stares into Axels eyes,making Axel tense up thinking she recognized him. "Dude....sweet eyes. Are you wearing contacts to get them that bright."

Axel sighs mentally in relief. Shaking his head, he grins. "Nope they are the real color of my eyes."

Roxas chuckles looking over to Demyx. "Anything to say about your hair?"

"Huh?" Demyx asks confused making the three bust out laughing. Roxas shakes her head. "Nothing."

"O...k" Demyx says scratching the back of his head.

Zexion finishes wrapping Roxas's hand, and gets up bringing all the stuff back to the bathroom.

Roxas's sits up slowly leaning against the back of the couch. "How long have ya'll known Zexion?"

"I'd say since about junior high." Axel says leaning back into the chair.

"Was he always like that?"

"Like what?" Axel asks raising an eyebrow.

"Quiet?"

"Im gonna go see Zexion for a minute." Demyx says jumping up from the arm of the chair. He grins at Axel and walks off down the hall.

"Most of the time." Axel says answering Roxas's question leaning forward on his knees.

"How old are you?" Roxas asks brushing out her hair with her fingers.

"22."

"Really. Wow your tall..like what 6'2?"

"6'3 actually."

"Wow lucky im only 5'7, but im only 17." Roxas says pulling her legs up folding them up indian style.

Axel chuckles running a hand through his spikey locks of hair. A silence falls on them. Roxas sighs staring at the wall. They both look up as Zexion and Demyx come back in the living room. Zexion sits on the couch beside Roxas and Demyx sits back on his spot beside Axel on the arm of the chair.

Roxas sighs leaning back but jumps as her cell phone goes off in her pocket. "Forgot that damn things was there" she curses, making Axel, Zexion and Demyx laugh. She pulls the phone out of her pocket answering it.

"_Roxas you ok?" _Tifas worried voice says over the phone.

"Im fine Tifa. Zexion brought me home." She answers rolling her eyes.

_"What happend Riona said that Olette told her you colapsed in the bathroom."_

"Its nothing really it was just my hand it started hurting me."

_"So you colapsed in the bathroom I dont think thats nothing Roxas."_

"Its fine now Zexion took care of it."

"_Ok as long as your alright."_Tifa sighs out.

"Tell my brother and Ill kill you." Roxas warns before Tifa can bring up the subject of telling her brother.

"_But....."_

"No I dont want him worrying about me he has work to do not spend all his time worrying about me."

"_Fine I wont tell you brother."_

"Thank you Tifa."

_"You owe me for keeping my mouth shut."_

"Yeah Yeah." Roxas says putting her feet out resting them on the coffee table.

"_Be safe ok." _

"Got it." Roxas says rolling her eyes.

She hangs up the phone throwing it on the coffee table. "You guys wanna go to the mall since theirs nothing to do here?"

The boys shrug. "Sure." They say and all them get up leaving the apartment.

-------------------------------------

Well thats chapter 9 hope you enjoyed it..i did the best i could i was kinda rushing though sorry.

Read and Review=]]


	10. The Mall

Chapter 10 is here!!!!! ive got the whole spring break to write so im gonna try to get as much updated as i can=]]

And i cant make this whole thing serious so sorry about the characters stupidity lol XD

Disclamer:I dont own Kingdom Hearts or the characters just the plot =]]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mall was a little crowded which served a good gettaway for the two blondes who were currently trying to run from Axel and Zexion.

"In here." Demyx says dragging Roxas into a clothes store. "Marie we need someplace to hide and quick." He says to the aburn haired clerk who looked up from her magazine when the two teens came rushing in.

"Back." She said pointing to the door behind her.

"Thank you." Demyx says hurridly and pulls Roxas into the backroom. Just before she gets pulled in the clerk gives Roxas a sympathetic look who just mouths help me before being yanked into the backroom.

Roxas stumbles a bit before catching her balance and yanks her hand back. "I think I can follow the rest of the way." She says rubbing her swore left wrist with the fingers of her injured hand.

"Hurry!" Demyx says and runs off further into the back part of the store, Roxas following right behind him. "Behind here." he says hiding behind a whole bunch of large boxes.

Demyx sits beside Roxas their legs pulled up to their chest.

"You sure this hiding place will work?" Roxas asks leaning her head to the side against one of the boxes.

"Ummm no not really." Demyx says looking at his knees.

Roxas ruffles Demyx's mullet. "We'll just have to wait and see wont we?" She says with a grin.

Demyx grins. "Gotcha."

--------------------------------------

Axel growls. "Damn lost them again." he grumbles staring around looking through the crowd for his Roxas and Demyx.

"Any luck?" Zexion asks walking up to Axel.

"Nope." Axel says with a sigh.

Zexion sighs moving the blue bang from his face. "They've got to be around here somewhere. Keep looking." He says and takes off back into the crowd.

"They've got to be here somewhere. Keep looking." Axel says mimicking Zexion. "Who's the one who's older here pipsqueak." he growls out getting a few odd stares from the people around him. "What" he says annoyed. They all just turn and go back to what they were doing. "Damn people." he mutters stalking off into the crowds.

"What's a store I havent been in yet." he asks himselfs he stops by a store called Hollister. "Demyx might come in here but I dont know about Roxas. Oh well might as well give it a try." He walks in and crinkles his nose as a whole assortment of perfumes fill his sense of smell.

"Hello can I help you." He looks over where a young girl around 18 is standing beside a table with pants on them.

"Im looking for two blondes ones a guy with a mullet and the others a girl with shoulder length spikey blonde hair. Have you seen them."

The girl taps her chin. "Ahhh...Theres a girl here by that description but the boy he ran off after he brung the girl to the back."

'_smart Demyx really smart.' _"Thanks can I see the my girlfriend....yeah girlfriend." He says with a grin.

The blonde girl smiles and leads him toward the back. '_I guess what they say about some blondes are true..they are idiots...but not my Roxas.'_

He thanks the girl and heads into the back.

---------------------------

Roxas picks up her head at the sound of the door opening. "Demyx or Marie that better be you." she whispers peaking out behind the boxes.

She freezes when she sees Axel instead of Demyx. '_SHIT'_ she says pulling her head back really fast.

"Roxas come out come out where ever you are." Axel says tauntingly an evil grin on his face.

Roxas holds her breath squeezing her eyes shut.

"Found you!" he sees peaking over the box.

Roxas screams and trys to run but Axel catches her around the waist. "And were do you think your going?" he says snickering holding her tight but not to tight as to were he would hurt her.

Roxas squeaks and desperatly trys to escape the red heads grasp. "Oh no love you aint going anywhere...Demyx was smart to hide you in a place that was covered in perfume." He says hauling her over his shoulder and leaving the back room.

The girl that had helped Axel looks up and smiles. "Have a nice day." she says going back to her work.

Axel grins leaving Hollister with his prize over his shoulder.

"AXEL FLYNN PUT ME DOWN." Roxas yells not caring about the people staring at her like she had two heads. She looks up and flips off a dude who said something about her.

Axel just laughs and walks toward the food court, setting her down on a bench he sits beside her keeping an arm around her waist so she wont run off.

Roxas huffs and crosses her arms over her chest pouting like a 10 year old who couldnt get what they wanted. Axel grins."Aww come on dont pout." he says laughing as he pinches her cheek.

Roxas snaps at his hand. "Woah down doggy." Axel says laughing harder, making Roxas elbow him in the side.

"umph." he says grabbing his side but not loosing his grip on Roxas's waist. "Just deal with it babe you aint geting away from me." Axel says with a cocky grin.

Roxas huffs and leans back staring away from Axel.

------------------

Zexion searches through the many stores of the mall,when something hits him.

"Of course I forgot Demyx likes music." He looks over at the music store a smirk forming on his lips.

Silently, he walks into the music store searching for a certain blonde haired boy. _'Found you' _he thinks as he spots Demyx standing by some cds the headphones on. Zexion walks up behind the taller teen and quickly grabs him resting his chin on his shoulder.

Demyx jumps throwing the headphones off and looking back at the Blue/silver haired teen.

"Gotcha" Zexion says with a snicker.

Demyx gulps silently and laughs. "Yeah I guess you did."

"Where did you hide Roxas?" He asks as he leads Demyx out of the music store holding onto the back of his shirt.

"Hollister" Demyx says with a grin. "Although I couldnt stay in there long to much perfume." He whines rubbing his still burning nose.

Zexion chuckles leading Demyx into the food court. "And it seems Axel got Roxas." Zexion says as they approach the table Axel and Roxas were currently sitting at.

Roxas looks up at Demyx pleading with her eyes to help her out of this. Demyx just shrugs as he is pulled down in the seat across from Axel and Roxas.

"What time is it?" Axel asks rubbing his hand on Roxas's side making Roxas kick him under the table. He just grins chuckling pain flashing in his eyes. "Damn this girl can hit." he grumbles rubbing the spot where Roxas kicked him with his other foot.

Zexion and Demyx snicker as Roxas sticks her tongue out at Axel but quickly looks away when Axel looks up at her. The red head raises an eyebrow at Roxas's weird behavior but shrugs it off and looks back at Zexion. "Now what time is it as I asked before I was interrupted." Axel says tightening his grip on Roxas's waist making her squeak and try to get away.

Zexion flips open his cell phone.."12:00."

Roxas looks up." We've been here that long wow!" She says stopping struggling since she now knows it is usesless.

"Yeah it seems so." Zexion says leaning back in the booth.

"Are you guys hungry cause I am." Demyx says grabbing his growling stomach. This makes the other three laugh.

"Yeah I think we all are." Axel says standing up pulling Roxas with him. "Lets go get something." He says as Zexion and Demyx stand up following behind him.

"What you want?" Axel asks Roxas as Zexion and Demyx head off to another of the foodlines. "I was thinking about getting a half-time burger." he grins.

"Those things are huge. You can eat the whole thing by yourself?" She asks looking up at him.

"Mabye or we could share." He says with a grin placing his face close to Roxas's there noses touching. Roxas blushes and pushes Axel back.

"Pervert."She mutters making Axel laughs. Once it is there turn in line they order what they want and stand to the side waiting. The girl soon gives the two their food and they head off back to their booth in silence. Roxas slips in the spot right infront of Demyx,who was happily munching down on his spagetti. Roxas takes a bite of her burger staring out into the crowd of people.

"Didnt you say you had to be to work at 1:30." Zexion says looking up from his food.

"hmm," Roxas says turning her attention back to him. "Oh yeah I do." She says while finishing her burger.

'"Then I guess we should leave after we are done eating right."

"Dont need too." Roxas says taking a sip of her coke.

"What why?" Zexion asked confused.

"Cause I work right here in the mall." Roxas answers with a smirk.

"Really what store?" Axel asks throwing his paper in the trash from where he sat. "Score." he says with a laugh as the paper goes in and he turns back to Roxas.

"Hot Topic."She says with a shrug.

"Sweet" Demyx says finishing up his food.

"Why did you have to come in at 1:30 though?" Zexion asks as he gets up throwing everyones trash away.

Roxas and the other two stand up from the booth. "Cause Cylia said that she had to leave at 1:30 cause she had her cousins wedding to go to." Roxas says taking another sip of her coke.

"Oh." Zexion says walking back over to the other three.

"Well I would love to stay with yall but I have to go back to the school and get our stuff and then I got to head home." Zexion says with a shrug.

"Can I come with you?" Demyx asks Zexion.

"Yeah." He says to the blonde and the two wave to Axel and Roxas as they leave.

Roxas turns to Axel. "What about you?"

"Mind if I stay with you? I dont have anything to do." Axel asks

"Sure." She says picking up her coke and heading toward Hot Topic Axel following behind.

Roxas enters the store whistling. "Cylia." She calls to the black haired girl behind the counter. Said girl looks up eyeliner around her brown eyes.

"Hey Rox your early." She says placing down her magazine.

Roxas shrugs and heads over to the counter. "I was here so I just decided to come in."

"Whos your friend." she says looking at Axel.

Roxas waves Axel over. "His names Axel just met him today." Roxas says as Axel walks over standing beside Roxas.

"Hi." Cylia says looking up at Axel.

"Hi." Axel says with a smirk. Cylia looks down flustered and quickly grabs Roxas's good wrist. "Be right back." she says and drags her to the back.

"Wha..." Roxas says going to protest.

"Shhhh." Cylia says peeking around the corner back at Axel who was leaning against the counter playing with one of the pens.

"And you say you just met him today?" Cylia whispers looking back at Roxas.

"Uhh yeah why?"

"Cause he's hot thats why. If I didnt have a boyfriend i'd totally go after him. How old is he."

"...22..."

"Wow really he's hot. Are you two dating?" Cylia asks grinning.

"What no." Roxas says a little too loudly,quickly covering her mouth as Axel looks up.

Cylia giggles. "I think yall would make a good couple."

"But im only 17 and he's 22 he's 5 years older than me."

"So." Cylia says putting a hand on her hip. "Age doesnt matter sweety."

Roxas sighs running a hand through her hair. "I just met him today Cylia I cant just ask him out we barely know anything about each other."

"Thats true." Cylia says letting her chin length black hair down to brush it out with her fingers. "I know why dont we throw a party tomorrow. We can have it at my house since I dont have anything to do. You can invite him and some of your friends and ill invite some of my friends what do you think?" She says pulling her hair back into the short ponytail leaving some bangs in her face.

"I dont know." Roxas says looking back at Axel.

"Awww come on pleaseee." Cylia says sticking her bottom lip out.

Roxas rolls her eyes and smiles. "Fine."

"Yes." Cylia says jumping up hugging Roxas. "Trust me you'll have a great time. And you can just skip school Wednesday cause your staying at my house got it."

Roxas just rolls her eyes and follows Cylia back to the check out desk. Axel looks up as the two girls approach.

Cylia smiles. "Well I better get going I got to get ready for the wedding. Bye Rox. Bye Axel." She says and winks at Roxas and runs out of the store.

Roxas just sighs and sits down on the stool behind the counter. Axel raises an eyebrow watching the retreating 18 year old. "What did she talk to you about?" He says looking back at Roxas.

"Oh she just wanted to tell me that shes having a party tomorrow night and she wants me and you and some other friends to go." She says running a hand through her hair.

"Sweet are you going?" he says with a grin.

"Unfortunatly yes." She says checking out a customer. "Thanks." she says to the customer, turning back to Axel as the customer leaves.

"Why unfortunatly?" He says staring at some of the teens that where lounging around looking at things.

"Once that girl has something on her mind and she wants you in it there isnt any no to it." She says with a chuckle.

Axel chuckles and looks back at Roxas. The day flys by as Roxas and Axel talk about random things, most of the time Roxas laughing at Axels expressions as he tells her things about crazy stuff he and Demyx do.

---------

"Axel hurry up its time to go." Roxas calls to the red head as she shuts down the computer.

"Im coming Im coming."Axel says waiting for Roxas at the entrance of the store. Roxas sets the alarm and leaves the store pulling the cage slide down locking it.

"Ok we can go." She says heading through the now empty mall to the exit doors. Axel and Roxas step out into the cool night air making Roxas shiver as they head down the side walk.

Axel looks down at Roxas and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Roxas blushes and looks up at Axel.

"You were shivering." Axel says simply with a grin. Roxas looks up remembering her car. "Axel can you walk with me to the air port i need to pick up my car." She asks.

"Sure." He says as they head toward the airport. When they reach there Roxas goes up to the counter. "Im here to pick up my car. My brother left it here this morning when he left."

The clerk looks down at her desk. "Oh yes Miss Roxas Strife. Here you are." She says handing Roxas her keys with a smile. "Its out in the back." She says with a nod.

Roxas nods and thanks her leaving towards the back. "Comeon." she says to Axel as she passes him. Axel follows after her as she walks up to a black car unlocking it.

"Nice car." Axel says as he gets into the passenger seat. Roxas starts up the car and pulls out of the airport parking lot.

"Thanks.....so where are you staying?" Roxas asks as she takes off down the road.

"Dont really have somewhere to stay." Axel says truthfully.

"Really!?" Roxas says as she turns right at a stop sign. "You can stay with me for a while until you can find a place," Roxas suggests as she turns on to her road leading to her apartment,

"You sure I dont want to put any pressure on you." Axel says looking at Roxas.

"Your not dont worry." She says pulling into her drive way. She turns off the car stepping out. "And I dont think Sora will mind either." She says heading up the stairs to her apartment Axel right behind her.

"What am I supposed to do while your at school?" Axel asks as they enter the apartment.

"You can stay here or go out if you want.............SORA IM HOME." She calls kicking off her shoes.

"ALRIGHT.....WHOS WITH YOU?" Sora calls back from his room.

"How did he know someones with me. Ok now he really creeps me out." Roxas says leading Axel into the living room.

Sora pokes his head into the living room. "I asked you something." he says looking at Axel.

"Sora this is Axel he's one of Zexions friends he's gonna stay with us until he can find a place to stay." She says with a yawn.

"Alright......Hi Axel im Sora." He says with a smile.

Axel smirks. "Hey kid."

Sora looks back at Roxas."Well im going to bed night cuz."

"Night." she says as Sora heads back to his room. "Do you mind sleeping on the couch?" She asks placing a cover and a pillow on the big couch.

"Nope doesnt bother me." he says.

"Well night Axel." She says standing up from setting up the couch.

Axel kisses her forehead. "Night Roxy." He whispers with a grin.

Roxas blushes and quickly leaves the room. Axel chuckles and kicks off his shoes laying down on the couch hands behind his head.

'_I just know im gonna like this week' _Axel thinks with a smile before falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 is complete!!!!! Im suprised this only took me 3 hours to complete=]]

Please Read and Review!!!!


	11. The Party

Heres chapter 11=]] and yes since they are wolves they can hear other animals lol.I find this chapter cute since Lulu dosent know that wolves are dangerous and yet she keeps perstering Axel. lol..=]] Sorry if this one seems a little choppy its gonna sound better once we get down to the party part.-=]]

Disclamer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters just Cylia,Randy and the cats lol =]]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sighs tapping her pencil on her desk as the teacher continues to speak about their current subject. She looks toward the clock with a sigh. '_10:30.I wonder how Axels doing at the house by himself.' _Roxas thinks to herself going back to listening to the teacher drone on.

------------------------

Axel yawns opening up his eyes blinking the sleep out of them. '_What time is it and what is fuzzy that is on my chest?'_ He thinks looking down at his chest. He blinks at the ball of black and white fur curled up on his chest.

He pokes at it, and jumps a little when it moves but dosent wake up. He pokes it again, this time the kitten picking up her head looking at him with her big green eyes. He blinks down at the cat. "Roxas never said she had cats. I didnt see them last night."

He focuses his attention back on the cat when she meows at him. /Stop moving./ Lulu whines trying to go back to sleep.

"Sorry kitty but you have to move I need to get up."

/Mann./ The kitten whines and jumps off of Axels chest. Axel sits up yawning and stretching his back popping in some places.

/Who are you I've never seen you around here before./ The black and white kitten asks looking up at Axel from the ground.

"Im just a friend of Roxas's."

/You must be a wolf cause I can smell it on you. Thats why your able to talk to me./ She says with a meow.

"Yeah." Axel says scratching the back of his head. Standing up, he heads toward the kitchen Lulu following behind him.

"Why are you following me?" Axel asks looking down at the kitten.

/Cause there is noone else to play with me. Nuka's too mean and my master and Roxas isnt home./ She says looking up at him. /Will you play with me outside?/

Axel yawns. "I dont think people will take lightly to seeing a wolf in the backyard playing with a kitten."

/Then we can go into the woods. Nuka wont care./ She says with a pleading eyes.

Axel sighs. "I guess so."

/Yay!/ Lulu says with a meow.

Axel turns toward the icebox and finds a note attached to it. He pulls the magnet off, reading over it ignoring the kitten rubbing against his legs.

_Axel_

_There is some food in the icebox in case you get hungry. Im not gonna be back till 2:45 today cause I got to stay all day at school. And as for Nuka and Lulu they have their own food so you dont have to worry about feeding them. Ill see you when we get back from school alright._

_-Roxas_

Axel sighs and places the note down on the counter. "Well kitten we got till 2:45 until the others come back so I guess we can go play now." He says to the kitten at his feet.

/Lets go! Lets go! Lets go! im gonna go tell Nuka./ Lulu says and takes off out of the room. Axel sighs and brushes out his hair with his fingers.

/**Axel hows it going./ **

Axel jumps at the sound of the Superiors voice in his head. **/Its fine. But how did you know I was with her./**

**/Demyx told me. Where is Roxas right now?/**

**/Shes at school right now. Im still at her apartment. Superior you got to save me she has an annoying ass kitten in her house./ **Axel thinks looking around the corner for the black and white ball of energy.

/**Cant help you with that number VIII. Do you have anything planned tonight with her?/**

**/Shes supposed to be going to a party tonight and she wants me,Demyx,and Zexion to go./**

**/Alright good luck number VIII/**

Axel sighs when the black and white kitten comes back into the kitchen. /Alright lets go./

Axel follows the kitten out into the forest behind Roxas's apartment.

---------------------------------------

Roxas sighs as the bell for lunch rings. Standing, she grabs her books and heads out of the room before everyone would start flooding into the halls.

Walking over to her locker, she unlocks it placing her books inside. She sighs closing it as Zexion approaches her. "Comeon." She says and leads him outside where all the other teenagers went to eat lunch.

Roxas sits down on some bleachers with a sigh. Hayner, Pence and Olette come over and sit beside her and Zexion.

"How are you feeling Rox?" Olette asks as she sits beside her best friend taking out her sandwhich.

"Fine now." She says with a small smile taking out her cell phone.

"ROXAS WATCH OUT." Pence yells.

Roxas's hand instantly shoots up catching the football that was coming right for her head. Roxas closes her phone with a smirk handing it to Olette.

"HEY STRIFE GIVE US THE BALL BACK." Seifer calls from across the field. Roxas stands and using her left hand she launches the ball back at Seifer hitting him straight in the chest.

Seifer falls back at the force of the ball, coughing swatting off the other football players ,who try to help him,off. He glares at Roxas who just smirks in return, sitting back down.

"Nice throw!" Hayner says slapping Roxas on the back as they laugh watching Seifer storm off at being humiliated in front of the whole team.

Olette gives Roxas her phone back right as the bell rings. Everyone gets up heading to their last class of the day.

--------------------------------------

Axel sighs shaking out his fur as he watches the kitten chase after a small grey mouse that had crossed her path.

"Ok Lulu time to go back in." He says closing his eyes and transforming back into a human.

/But I was having fun/ Lulu whines looking up at the red haired wolf.

"Yeah I know you are but its almost time for Roxas and Sora to come home." He says picking up the kitten bringing her back into the apartment.

Axel lays down on the couch watching tv a while before falling asleep.

-----------------------------------

Axel wakes up to the feeling of something heavy on his stomach. Groaning, he reaches up and swats at whatever was on his stomach. Thinking it was the cat, he tries to push it off, but stops when his hand comes in contact with clothes instead of fur. "Ok cats dont wear clothes." He says eyes still closed.

The figure sitting on his stomach chuckles at the red heads comment making the said red head open his eyes. He lets out a startled yelp, as he looks up into blue eyes. He tries to sit up but cant since the blonde was straddling his stomach.

"Crap!! How long have you been home?" He says now fully awake.

Roxas taps her chin. "For atleast 4 hours." She says with a smirk. Axel blinks and looks over at the clock on the wall.

"Its already 7 are you serious why didnt you wake me up?!" Axel asks sitting up this time succsefully knocking the blonde off of his stomach.

Roxas squeaks as she hits the ground narrowly missing the coffee table, making Axel laugh. "Sorry Rox." he says helping her up. She stands up dusting herself off.

"I didnt wake you cause you looked peaceful." She says moving a little to let Axel stand up. Axel runs his hand through his hair. "Peaceful??...........you sure you werent just using that time to check me out?" He says grinning.

Roxas punches him in the arm making him laugh. "Pervert!....hurry up and go take a bath so we can get to the party." she says pushing him out of the living room.

Axel just laughs. "ok ok.." he says heading into the bathroom.

Roxas rolls her eyes and picks up the blankets and moves it to one end of the couch,before plopping down waiting for Axel to finish up.

About 15 minutes later Axel comes out dressed in his sleevles black shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. Slipping on his shoes, he looks down at Roxas. "Comeon lets go." he says taking Roxas's hand pulling her up off the couch.

Roxas's face flushes but she quickly shakes it off as they get into her black car. Starting up the car, she heads out of the drive way and down the road. Axel leans back in the passenger seat, reaching out and turning on the radio. Once he finds a station, he leans back closing his eyes.

Roxas pulls up in a drive way, cars filling up half of the road. Roxas parks behind Cylias red convertable and shuts off her car.

Music pours out of the house from the open door, as Roxas and Axel head up the steps.

"ROXAS....AXEL!" Cylia runs hugging both of them in greeting. "Comeon in the partys just starting," shes says pulling them into the house.

Music was blaring, and there was teenagers all all around, some dancing and some sitting down.

"Roxas come with me for a minute please." Cylia says leading Roxas upstairs. Passing up a few teens, Cylia takes Roxas into her room.

"I thought it was gonna be just a couple of our friends not halfway the whole junior and senior classes." Roxas says once Cylia closes the door.

"Yeah but what would be a party with so little people." Cylia says placing a hand on her hip making the chain attached to her black skirt move.

"I guess so but why did you need to drag me up here?"

Cylia grins. "Mission get Roxas together with the hottie." She says giggling.

"Cylia." Roxas groans smaking her friend in the head.

Cylia just laughs. "Comeon Roxas you know you like him I can see it in your eyes sweety."

"Ok now your just plain starting to freak me out." Roxas says putting her hands on her hips.

A knock sounds on the door making both teenage girls turn from their current conversation. "What." Cylia says placing a hand on her hip.

A boy who hand short dark brown hair and brown eyes opens the door peaking inside.. "Cyl Tomas and Jacob are here now they brung the drinks." He says with a grin.

"Thanks Randy....now buh bye." She says closing the door on him.

She turns back to Roxas with a smile."Now we are gonna go down there and you are gonna have fun got it." She says placing a hand on her hip opening up the door, the music from downstairs flowing into the room.

Roxas rolls her eyes following the short haired girl out of the room. "Yes mother." She says sarcastically earning her a slap in the head.

Cylia grabs her wrists and heads into the crowds of teens downstairs. Roxas manuvers her way through the crowd of people, not being able to see very well because it was night outside and the lights were out in the house the only lights coming from the blinking white lights attached to the wall making everyone seem like they were moving in slow motion.

Roxas trips over someones foot falling straight into someone. "Woah Roxie you ok." She blinks picking her head up from the persons chest and looks up into emarld green eyes.

"Yeah im fine." shes says standing up straight. She looks around her eyes falling on Cylia who was standing by her boyfriend Randy. She winks at Roxas.

Roxas rolls her eyes and looks back up at Axel. "Comeon lets get out of the middle of the crowd." She says grabbing Axels hand and dragging him out of the middle of the crowd and onto a couch that was unoccupied.

Roxas sits down on the couch with a sigh rubbing her temples.

"Not much of a party person are you?" Axel asks as he sits beside her.

"No not really." she says staring off into the crowd of teenagers. "Dont you feel weird being the only 22 year old here?"

Axel shrugs leaning back spreading his arms out across the back of the couch. "Nope doesnt bother me at all."

"AXEL ROXAS" They both look up as Demyx runs through the crowd over to them dragging a bored Zexion behind him.

"Hey when did ya'll get here?" Roxas asks as Demyx and Zexion sit on the floor infront of their feet.

"Just a few minutes ago." Demyx says leaning back on his hands.

Cylia skips over to the four with Randy behind her. "Here." She says throwing each one of them a drink. "Having fun yet?"

She says sitting beside Demyx and Zexion,looking directly at Roxas with a smile.

Roxas just gives her a small glare and turns her head the other way drinking from her can of beer.

------------------------------------

"Comeon Rox pleaseeeeeeeee." Olette begs hanging onto Roxas's arm.

"For the last time No Olette." Roxas says annoyed at her best friends persistantness. "Your drunk your gonna regret it later." She says while trying to pry the drunk brunette off of her arm.

Olette pouts letting go of Roxas. "Fine ill ask Hayner mabye he'll say yes."

"Do what you want." Roxas says as she watchs Olette run back into the crowd. "I need to get out of here my head is hurting." She mumbles and makes her way through the front door.

She takes a deep breath once the night air whips past her. "So much better." She whispers going over to the porch swing and sitting down staring out into the dark streets.

She sighs closing her eyes.

"Couldnt stand the loud music?"

Roxas opens her eyes looking up. "No I just cant stand drunks."

Axel sits beside her on the swing. "Heh dont blame you."

Roxas pulls her knees to her chest resting her chin on her knees. She jumps slightly when Axel wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"You sure you ok?"

"Yeah im sure."

Axel pulls Roxas back with him making it where her head rested on his shoulder. Not really caring, she curls up into his side closing her eyes.

"Where are Demyx and Zexion?" Roxas asks with a yawn.

"Heh their somewhere in there." He says the hand resting on her shoulder playing with the strands of blonde hair.

They hear a crash from inside making Roxas jump. Axel just laughs shaking his head.

"You havent seen Cylia have you?" Roxas asks looking up at Axel.

Axel looks down at her. "No I havent seen her since we got to the party."

"Oh."

"You know your really pretty right." Axel says leaning his face closer to hers.

A blush spreads across Roxas's face . "Th..Thanks." She stutters out.

"Can I try something?" He asks their nose brushing.

Not being able to think straight with Axels face so close she just nods.

Roxas closes her eyes as Axel leans down more softly placing his lips on hers. Axels arms slip down to circle around her waist as Roxas's arms circle around his neck.

Roxas pushes her self closer granting Axel entrance when he runs his tongue over her bottom lip. Roxas ignores the fact that Axel had just been drinking beer and so his breath and mouth tasted like it.

After a minute or so they pull apart breathless. Roxas stares up into Axels eyes with a small smile which Axel gratefully returns.

They both look at the door as someone whistles. Roxas narrows her eyes. "CYLIA."

Cylia giggles quickly hiding the camera. "Hi Roxas having fun?" Roxas growls going to lunge at her making Cylia squeak and dash back into the house.

Axel catches Roxas's waist and pulls her back down onto his lap. "Just let her be its just one picture what harm can it do?" He says into her ear rubbing her arms to try to calm the pissed off blonde down.

Roxas mutters under her breath but stops struggling and leans back against Axel's chest. She sighs. "I can't believe she just did that." she says burrying her face into Axels neck.

Axel chuckles. "She's just jealous cause her boyfriend probley doesnt kiss her like that."

Roxas chuckles a little.

"You ready to leave." he says looking at his watch which said 1:35.

Roxas yawns. "Yeah."

"Stay right here ill go tell Demyx and Zexion we are leaving." Axel says setting her down on the swing. He kisses her lips before heading inside.

-------------------------------------------

Roxas sits back on the swing as she waits for Axel to come back out. She leans back agaisnt the swing closing her eyes.

Her eyes shoot open as she feels a hand cover her mouth and yank her off the swing. She tries to kick but the kidnapper tightens his grip around her. "I suggest you dont struggle if you want to live." The figure whispers harshly in her ear dragging her away from the house.

Tears pool in her eyes as her hands are bound behind her back and a cloth placed around her eyes and mouth. She yelps as she is thrown in the back of a van.

She tries to scream out Axels name as the van starts off and roughly zooms down the street making her slam her head against the wall of the van. She yells in pain curling up into a ball. '_Axel..someone please help me.'_ She thinks before she loses conciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh whats gonna happen to Roxas!! You'll have to find out in the next chapter.....Told you it would get better once it got to the party part.=]] Chapter 12 coming soon.!!!

Read and Review please...if you do ill give you a cookie (::)


	12. Kidnapped

Im here with Chapter 12. Im gonna try to make this one very interesting yeah i said try sorry if it seems a little bit choppy

Disclamer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters just Cylia and Randy and the cats lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See you guys later."Axel says walking out the door. "Ready to go Roxas?" He asks looking at the swing. "Roxas?" He walks over to the swing looking around.

_'Where can she be..her cars still here._' He thinks while looking out at the cars. He narrows his eyes. "Roxas. Roxas." Axel yells."dammit."

He runs back inside. "Cylia did Roxas come back in here?" He asks the black haired girl.

Cylia shakes her head. "No I dont think so why?"

"I told her to wait outside and when I went back outside she was gone but her car is still here." Axel says running a hand through his hair.

"Did you try calling her cellphone?" Cylia asks. Putting her drink down, she fishes her phone out of her purse."Here use mine."

Axel takes her phone, thanks her and heads outside. Axel opens the phone looking through Cylias phone book for Roxas's number. '_found it' _He thinks quickly hitting the talk button. He places the phone to his ear. '_Please Rox. Please pick up'_

---------------

Roxas groans opening her eyes. '_Why is everything so white?' _She thinks pushing her self up onto her knees. '_Where am I_...' She rubs her abussed wrist. '_Oh yeah thats right I was kidnapped by someone but why?._

Roxas stands up walking around the room. Stopping at the table, she looks down at the drawing that was sitting there. '_Its the same wolf that bit me Saturday night'_ She thinks picking up the paper and examining it.

Jumping slightly when her phone goes off in her pocket, she pulls it out of her pocket. '_Cylia thank god.'_ She flips open her phone putting it to her ear. "Hello."

"_Thank god Roxas are you alright?!" _

"Axel?....Yes im alright."

"_What happend? Where are you?"_

"I do..dont know I was sitting on the swing waiting for you when someone walked up behind me and grabbed me."

"_Why didnt you scream or yell?" _

"He threatend to kill me if I made a sound." She says tracing over the drawing with her finger.

"_Are you in a house,van, or what?"_

"Defiantly a house." She says walking over to the large windows. She pulls back the curtains trying to pull the window doors open but they were locked. "From what I can see out of these windows. Its a mansion of somesort. Its surrounded by a fence and theres woods further out...wait this place.....Axel im in the Abandoned Mansion"

"_ The Abandoned Mansion?"_

" Yes. Im in some sort of white room though."

She hears Axel mutter something but cant catch it. "What?"

"_Huh oh nothing. Just stay there we're gonna come get you." _

"Please hurry I have a weird feeling about this place." Roxas says hanging up the phone.

---------------------------------

Axel hangs up the phone and heads back inside.

"Find anything out." Cylia asks as the red head hands her the phone.

"She says someone took her and now she is in a white room in the Abandoned Mansion."

"What are we waiting for we have to get her back." Cylia says grabbing Axels wrist and dragging him toward the door. "DEMYX. ZEXION. COME ON." Cylia yells as she drags Axel out of the house.

Demyx and Zexion follow after the two as Cylia gets in her car. "In. Now." She says closing her door. Demyx and Zexion hop into the back and Axel climbs into the passenger seat of Cylias red convertable. Cylia starts up the car and pulls out of the drive way driving off toward Twilight Towns Abandoned Mansion.

---------------------------

Roxas sits down at the table still staring at the picture.

"Its the wolf that bit you." Roxas's head shoots up at the sound of another girls voice.

"W..Who are you." Roxas says standing up.

The girl raises up her hands. "Dont worry Roxas im not gonna harm you. My name is Namine."

Roxas relaxs some. "Namine.......Do you live here?"

"Yes you could say that." Namine says sitting down at the other end of the table. "You can sit back down Roxas no worries."

Roxas hesitates but sits back down. "How do you know my name?"

"I know alot about you. You see....Im a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yes I have powers over people memories and those around them."

Roxas sits back in her chair. "Are you the one who brung me here?"

Namine shakes her head. "No It was my master DiZ ."

"DiZ?"

"Yes. You see he's been searching for these wolves. Known as the Black Wolves."

"And what do I have to do with his search?"

"You were bitten by a wolf Saturday night right."

"Yes." Roxas says looking down at her bandaged right hand.

"Well you werent bitten by an ordinary wolf. You were bitten by one of the Black Wolves. The picture of the wolf infront of you is the one that bit you correct?"

"Yeah." She said looking at the picture then back at Namine.

"That wolf is known as Number VIII. Or the Flurry of Dancing Flames," Roxas chuckles slightly at the name. "There are 12 Black Wolves, but they need the thirteenth wolf to be complete. And DiZ thinks you might be Number XIII."

"But..im just human. Im not a wolf!" Roxas says slamming her hands down on the table.

"Yes you are human but you were bitten by one of the Black Wolves on the night of the full moon when their powers are the strongest. And when they bite you on a full moon the wolf gene is passed on to you. They have tried biting other people but their bodys rejected the change. But you Roxas have not died yet so DiZ might think there may be hope that you are the last wolf. He took you because he didnt want the Black Wolves to get to you first." Namine says drawing in her notebook.

Roxas holds her head in her hands thinking over everything Namine has just told her.

"I think you've told her enough infromation for now Namine." A figure says entering the room. "Come Namine. You too Roxas." He says leaving the door open for the two girls and disappears back in the dark halls.

Namine stands from her seat and walks over to Roxas holding out her hand. "Comeon." She says with a smile. Roxas caustiously takes her hand and lets Namine lead her out of the room. She follows Namine down the dark halls suprised that she can see so well. "In here." She says opening a door.

Roxas enters what looks to be a library. Looking around, Namine heads toward a table. Touching the table, it moves and reveals a staircase what looks like it leads into a lab.

"Comeon." Namine says heaing down the stairs. Roxas follows her hands in her pockets keeping a tight grip on her phone. Namine leads her into a room, which had a computer with many screens and a machine. The person sitting at the computer turns to face the two girls, his whole face was covered aside from his left eye which was a deep red/orange.

"Come here Roxas." He says turning back to his computer.

"Go ahead." Namine says nudging her forward with a smile.

Roxas walks up beside DiZ. "Let me see your injured hand please." DiZ says turning to her.

Roxas holds out her injured hand to Diz, who carefully unwraps it. "Its red alright." DiZ says carefully looking over her hand. He takes her hand and puts it under a scanner.

DiZ looks over stuff on his computer as Roxas wraps her hand back up. "I bet your wondering what all this is about arent you?"

"Yeah cause im like really confused." Roxas says scratching the back of her neck with her good hand.

"Sit down this might take a bit." He says while pulling something up on the computer.

Roxas sits down on the floor Namine sitting on the floor beside her.

DiZ turns to the two girls. "You see there is these creatures known as the Black Wolves. They were all once human like us. They werent like ordinary wolves. They had powers. When the wolf bit you it felt like your hand was burning. So that means that wolf controlled Fire. They have been looking for the thirtenth wolf for over 20 years now. Once a human is bit it depends on their body if it will reject the change or accept it. Thats how there came to be 12 of the Black Wolves already, and its said once they find the thirtenth member they will be able to open up what is called Paradise as they call it were they can live without the fear of being caught."

"And you believe that im the thirtenth wolf?"

"Yes because your body is already starting to respond to the change even though you cant feel it. For instance, when you where walking here couldnt you see everything in perfect detail even though it was dark."

"Yes."

"Most peoples body would have rejected the change by now, but yours hasent which is leading me to believe you might be that wolf that will help them."

Roxas looks at the ground trying to take in everything DiZ just said. '_Me the thirtenth wolf this cant be happening I mean its not real.'_

"That is why I took you from the party.......Namine take her up to the room to get some rest." He says turning back to the computer.

Namine stands and holds a hand out to Roxas, who is dazed still trying to take everything. Namine leads her out of the lab and into another room. "You can stay in here. Ill come check on you in the morning." She says closing the door and locking it.

Roxas sits down on the small bed that was against the far wall. Putting her hand in her pocket she pulled out her phone looking at the time. 3:30. She yawned feeling her eyes start to droop. Not being able to stay awake much longer she closed her eyes drifting to sleep one last thought drifting through her head. '_Axel'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this ones short but Im saving up the next part for the next chapter i told you i was going to try to make it interesting. lol

Read and Review=]]


	13. The Truth

IM SOO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE IN A WHILE I HAD STUPID WRITERS BLOCK AND COULDNT THINK OF WHAT TO DO NEXT SO NOW IM GONNA TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN!!!!!!!!this wolves paradise thing sounds alot like Wolf's Rain doesnt it lol

Disclamer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters..just the plot =]]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cylia groans as she sits down on the ground next to a giant oak tree. "Its almost six and we still cant find the mansion..I could have sworn it was right here the last time I came to this place." she whines laying her head in her hands.

Zexion sighs. "We'll It cant just get up and walk away it has to be som......"

".WE FOUND IT."

Zexion and Cylia jump up from their spot and take off in the direction of Demyxs voice.

-----

Demyx jumps up and down infront of the gates as he waves Zexion and Cylia over. "Man this place is huge" he says with amazement.

Axel walks up to the gate running a hand along the huge lock that held the gate shut.

"How we supposed to get in?" Cylia asks walking up beside Axel. Axel looks around .

"Right here." He says walking over to a large tree with a low branch. "Comeon" First he helps Cylia over then Demyx and last Zexion. Axel jumps down last landing on a soft pile of grass. He stands dusting himself off.

"So which room is she in?" Demyx asks looking at all the windows on the large mansion.

"She said the white room but I highly doubt she's still in there so we are going to have to sneak in through the front door and.."

"Y'all are here for Roxas aren't yall." The four jump the boys standing defensively infront of Cylia.

The girls raises her hands. "Its alright im not going to harm you..My name is Namine."

Demyx loosens up a bit. "Namine? I swear I've heard that name before." he says scratching the top of his blonde mullet.

Namine smiles slightly. She looks at Axel. "Your Axel right?"

Axel tenses up. '_How does this girl know my name who is she.'_ He thinks but nods to Namine.

"I take it your here to get Roxas back?" The red headed wolf nods again. "Follow me but keep quiet."

She leads them into the mansion. "Why are you helping us?" Zexion whispers to her.

"I dont like what my master is doing. He's using her as an experiment" Axel tenses up at hearing this.

"I'll kill him if he's harmed Roxas" he whispers harshly.

Namine shakes her head. "There wont be need for that."

They all hear footsteps coming their way. "Namine." Namine hurry's and pushes the four into the closet acting as if she just came back from walking. "Namine what are you doing down here?" DiZ asks as he approaches her.

"Nothing sir I was just outside taking a walk." She says folding her hands behind her back.

"Is Roxas in bed?"

"Yes sir."

"Good well im heading off to bed now make sure no one gets in here."

"Yes sir." She says as she watches him walk off down the hall and into the room. Once she sees the door shut and lights go out, she lets the four out of the closet.

"Ok DiZ just went to bed so hurry and follow me." She whispers bringing the four upstairs. She slowly opens a door letting the four in. Going in last, she checks the halls to make sure no ones around and closes the door behind her.

"Please hurry and get her out of here." Namine whispers leaning against the door. Axel quietly approaches the bed and picks Roxas up.

They all suddenly hear a noise from downstairs. "Oh no he's up...here take this route." she opens up a small trap door hidden behind the dresser. "It will lead you to the basement and out into the woods. Please hurry." She ushers the four through the small door way and closes it hiding it back with the dresser. She straightens herself up and leaves the room.

"Namine?" DiZ says "Did you check on Roxas?"

Namine nods. "Yes sir she is fine." she says with a small smile.

"Alright cause I could have sworn I heard talking."

"Sorry that was me I was talking to myself."

"Ok then." She watches her master go back down the stairs with a sigh of relief. '_Please keep her safe Axel.' _She thinks before heading back to her room.

-----------

Axel wrinkles up his nose at the smell of the damp musty walls.

"Man this place stinks." Demyx whines quietly.

"Yes I know it does but we have to keep quiet or we'll be found out." Cylia says from next to him.

Axel shifts Roxas in his arms laying her head against his shoulder. '_I swear if he did anything to this poor girl....'_

"Look light!" Demyx whispers excitedly running ahead of the others. He climbs up some stairs pushing the trap door open sunlight pouring through the hole.

Demyx sticks his head out the hole with a sigh of relief as fresh air fills his lungs. He pulls himself out of the hole. "Axel hand Roxas up to me you wont be able to climb up with her in your arms."

Axel hesitantly hands a still sleeping Roxas up to Demyx. Demyx grabs onto Roxas carefully pulling her out of the hole and moving out of the way as Axel and the other two climb out. Once Axel is out Demyx hands Roxas back to him.

"Lets get out of here. Im tired as hell." Cylia says with a yawn. Zexion closes the trap door back, as they all head back to Cylia's car. As they all get in, Axel pulls Roxas closer to him looking over her. He picks up her bandaged hand caressing it softly.

Cylia pulls away from the woods and takes off down the road. She lets Zexion and Demyx off first before driving off to Roxas's apartment.

"Thank you Cylia." Axel says as he steps out of the car with Roxas.

Cylia smiles. "No problem Axel just take care of her alright." Axel nods watching Cylia drive off. Once she is out of sight, Axel carries Roxas into her apartment. Setting her on the couch, he heads over to Sora's room. The brunette was still sleeping soundly. He quietly walks back into the living room. He kneels down beside Roxas taking her injured hand he slowly starts to unwrap the bandage.

He gasps letting the ace bandage drop from his fingers. '_The wounds are gone...not even a scar' _He thinks in disbelief..'_We all have powers she must have the power to heal herself and things.'_

Too deep in thought, Axel doesn't notice Roxas begin to stir. Roxas blinks open her eyes. '_where...am..I?'_ She looks around noticing red hair beside her. "Axel" She whispers.

Axel's head shoots up in response at the sound of his name. "Hey how you feeling." He says moving some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Like crap." Roxas says rolling her eyes.

Axel chuckles. "Told you we would get you back." He says with a grin.

"Never said I doubted yall." She says.

"Oh yeah you might want to see something."

"What?"

Axel lifts up Roxas's injured hand showing it to her. She shoots up scaring poor Axel. She looks over her hand. "How are they healed already." She says in amazement.

Axel fixes himself sitting up on his knees. "Dont know."

"Hey Axel."

"Yeah?"

"What do you know of the Black Wolves?"

Axel tenses up. '_crap that DiZ person must have opened his damn mouth to her...I hope he didnt tell her too much....We'll sorry Xemnes but she's gonna have to learn sooner or later.' _Axel thinks with a sigh. "A little..Why?".

"That man that kidnapped me...DiZ...told me about them said they were looking for the thirteenth wolf to open something called paradise...and the one that bit me was known as Number VIII, The Flurry Of Dancing Flames....dont you find that kinda funny."

Axel chuckles slightly scratching the back of his head. "Yeah that is kinda funny."

"He believes that im probley the thirteenth wolf."

"Why does he believe that?"

"Something about some of the other people that they've bitten..their body rejected the change but mine hasn't." Roxas says staring down at her hands.

Axel bites his lip. "Oh really?" '_Dammit...Dammit...Dammit...DiZ you just had to open your big mouth.'_ Axel sighs still holding onto Roxas's waist.

/**Xemnes/ **Axel thinks to his leader his head resting on Roxas's leg her hands running through his wild spikes he called hair.

/**What is it VIII/** Axel could obviously hear the tiredness in his leaders voice.

/**Roxas knows all about the Black Wolves and that she's possibly the 13th member./**

/**WHAT HOW/**

Axel winces slightly at the sound of his Superiors voice booming in his head.

/**The dude that kidnapped her...DiZ told her..but I dont think she knows everything she just knows that the wolf that bit her was the Flurry Of Dancing Flames...she doesn't know that me, Demyx and Zexion are wolves./ **

Axel hears his superior sigh. /**tell her/**

**/Sir?/**

**/Tell her she's going to find out sooner or later..she's only got two days left before the change happens might as well get it over with now./**

Axel gulps silently. /**Sure its a good idea./**

**/For once in my life Axel no im not sure but its worth a shot Im leaving it up to you now./**

**/Yes sir./ **Axel sighs as the mind link cuts off. "You ok?"

Axel looks up at Roxas."Hmm?"

"I said are you ok you seemed to have dozed off for a minute."

Axel smiles. "Yeah totally fine...Hey when is your brother getting up?"

"Considering how late he stayed at the party...he aint going to school and when he doesnt go to school..he tends to sleep in late why?"

Axel stands up. "Mind coming with me to the park.....I need to tell you something." He says almost hesitantly his eyes shifting.

Roxas looks up at him."Sure." She takes his hand as he helps her off the couch. "Mind if I take a bath and change my clothes cause I stink." She says with a small chuckle.

Axel smiles lightly and nods. Watching her walk off down the hall, he sits on the couch with a sigh. Axel rubs his temples. '_This is gonna be hard might as well get Zexion and Demyx there for backup cause I sure am gonna need it.'_ He thinks.

/**Zexion/**

He waits a few minutes. /**What is it Axel?/**

**/Can you and Demyx come meet me and Roxas at the park./ **

**/Um sure why?/ **

/**Superior told me to tell her./**

**/Ohhhh...so you need us for backup./**

**/Guess you could say that./**

**/Alright we'll be there./**

Axel looks up as Roxas enters the room her hair still wet some..wearing a sleevles darkgrey t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"What?"Roxas says noticing Axel's eyes on her. Axel shakes his head standing up. Roxas slips on her black converses and follows Axel out the door.

"If its alright with you I asked Zexion and Demyx to meet us there." Axel says staring ahead.

"Hmm.." Roxas looks up at the taller redhead. "Oh yeah thats fine." she says with a small smile. Axel smiles back his more hesitant than hers as he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

They reach the park within five minutes, Demyx and Zexion already there waiting for them.

Zexion looks up at them from the swing he was sitting on, as they approach. Roxas lets out a squeak jumping as Demyx jumps down from the top of the swing set.

"Sorry bout that Rox didnt mean to scare you." Demyx says with a laugh scratching the back of his head. Demyx stops laughing at the face Axel gives him.

Roxas sits down on the swing beside Zexion wrapping her hands around it. "So what is it you needed to talk about?"

Axel sighs leaning against the railing of the swing set beside Roxas..he looks at Zexion and Demyx for help. They both shrug in response. Axel runs a hand through his hair.

"Remember what DiZ told you about the Black Wolves?" He kneels down infront of Roxas grabbing her hands.

"Yeah." Roxas says confusion crossing her face.

"Well lets see how can I put this..." he scratches the back of his neck." The wolf that bit you had green eyes like mine right."

Roxas nods looking at Demyx and Zexion out of the corner of her eyes seeing if they knew what he was getting out. They just look away. She turns her eyes back to Axel.

"What are you getting at?" Roxas asks her grip loosening on Axels hands.

"Well the wolf talked right."

"Uh huh."

"Well...it will be more easily to show you than tell you so..." He stands motioning for her to follow him. She does following him into the woods Zexion and Demyx right behind.

"What do you need to show me." She asks stopping when Axel stops. Demyx places a hand on her shoulder. "Please dont hate us." he whispers as Axel takes a deep breath facing them.

Roxas looks at them confused but her eyes widen as Axel's body begins to glow. She covers her mouth with her hands, trying not to scream. Right were Axel once stood was the wolf that attacked her that night. **/You see Roxas...Im one of the Black Wolves..im Number VIII:The Flurry Of Dancing Flames...the one that bit you/** he says while lowering his head.

Roxas shakes her head trying to back up but Demyx and Zexion stop her giving her pleading looks. "Why..di..did..didnt you..tell me..be..before" she shudders out.

Axel whines softly. /**I couldn't our leader wouldnt let us./ **

Roxas turns to Zexion and Demyx.."Are y'all wolves too?" she asks quietly. The two nod not meeting her eyes. She smiles slightly "Mind if I see yalls wolf forms?" She says some fear gone from her voice.

Demyx frown fades into a grin as he nods. Stepping back, he closes his eyes the light surrounding him. Were he stood now stands a black wolf with bright blue eyes blonde muzzle blonde paws and blonde tipped tail.

Roxas smiles and looks at Zexion. He smiles slightly and steps back his body glowing. Were he stood now stands a black wolf with a silver muzzle and silver paws his eyes a light silver color.

Roxas looks at the three wolves in amazement. /**sooo....do you hate us for what we are? and what I did to you?/ **Axel asks cautiously.

A grin forms on Roxas's face. Placing a hand on her hip,she huffs. "Please tell how I could hate you I mean yeah you bit me but so what. Im not gonna hate you for it."

Axel lets out an excited yip as he launches himself at Roxas. Roxas squeaks as she falls back Axel ontop of her licking her face. "o..ok..ok..eno..enough" she says between laughs. A wolfish grin spreads across Axels muzzle as he backs up off of Roxas. She sits up.

"God now im full of mud and I just took a bath." She picks up a handfull of mud and flings it at Axel covering his muzzle and face. He gasps growling lightly. /**Now your gonna get it./ **

Roxas squeaks scrambling to get up,running from the three wolves. They chase Roxas around the woods for atleast 15 minutes before Axel catches up with her jumping onto her back knocking her onto her stomach. "Thats the second time I was forced to eat mud." she whines spitting the mud out of her mouth.

Axel laughs backing up off of Roxas. She sits up wiping the mud from her face. "But you know you still got some explaining to do."

Axel scrunches up his nose. Roxas smirks and wraps an arm around around his furry neck. Zexion and Demyx soon catch up to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally got the time to get chapter 13 done im going to be coming with chapter 14 soon sorry if this seems so short..im trying

Please Read and Review!!!!


	14. Flashback and The Change

SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY. I THANK ANY OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON ME.!!!!==]]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas layed across the ground staring up at the sky. The mud had been washed from her forcfully by Axel and Demyx while Zexion just watched. Her hair was still a little damp as was her clothes. Demyx was now laying under a tree alongside Zexion while Axel had his head layed across Roxas's stomach.

**/I guess your still wanting an explanation arent you./ **Axel said picking up his head from Roxas's stomach.

She just nodded making Axel sigh. He sat up looking at Zexion and Demyx who just nodded to him.

**/Might want to get comfortable cause this is gonna be a long story. / **

Roxas turned over onto her stomach facing Axel.

XxFlashbackxX

_A young Ansem sat in his chair staring at his computer screen. He was busy typing away at something he was currently working on. The only light was the light coming fromt he computer screen. The rest of the lights were turned off. It was a little past 10 and all of his workers should have been heading home for now...except for one. _

_They had been working on an expirement._

_Expirement XIII._

_It was supposed to turn a regular person into a wolf. But not just any wolf. The wolf was a little larger than any other wolf. It also had better hearing and smelling than a regular wolf. _

_They had finally got the expirement to work. Except when they tested it on a man who voluntered. It successfully turned him into a wolf but it also turned him into a bloodthirsty killer. They had to feed on blood just to be able to survive._

_They had to put the man down instantly. It wasnt easy though since another default was that it gave the wolf a certain power depending on their personality. They finally got passed that and put the beast down. _

_The workers were upset that their expirement they had been working on for 2 months had been a failure. All the workers had went home a little upset that the expirement was a failure but didnt act out on it. Except for one. _

_Xemnes. _

_He stayed late that night and once he was sure that Ansem had left he took off with the syrum. He ran off into the woods far enough from human life. He used the needle he had stollen and injected the black liquid into him through his arm. _

_At first nothing happened. But then it happened. An excrutiating pain racked throughout his whole body._

_It felt as though something was tearing him from the inside out. His bones were cracking and reforming themselves. He could feel his jaw stretch out into a muzzle. _

_This pain lasted for an hour. When Xemnes finally came to he could hear and smell things much better. He stood up a little wobbly at soon got ahold of it and tested out his new power. _

_His power was he could control anyone he wanted with his mind. He found it very useful on humans who tried to kill him. _

_He also found out that he could spread the wolf gene if he bit someone on the night of the full moon. Sometimes peoples bodies would adjust to it....some would not._

_If their body would not accept the change they would start to become very ill. A disease that was uncurable by any human cures. They would eventually die from the illness._

_Their was one that Xemnes bit....Xigbar...his body accepted the change and he became number II of the black wolves. And it went so on. Now they were trying to find the 13th wolf. They have been for 20 years._

XxEnd FlashbackxX

Roxas blinked sitting up. "But what does Ansem have to do with this."

**/He's been trying to stop us for years now. /** Axel said scratching his neck with his back paw.

"And your telling me im gonna have to go through this pain?" Roxas said glaring at the green eyed wolf.

Axel just chuckled nervously. **/Sorry./ **He said sheepishly.

"So who are all the wolves and what powers do they have?"

**/Lets see Xemnes is I and he can control minds. Xigbar is II and he can control Teleportation. Xaldin is number III and he can control wind. Vexen is number IV and he can control ice. Laxeaus is number V and he's just really strong. Zexion here is number VI and he can control illusions. Saix is number VII and he's just a total nutcase. Im number VIII and I control fire. Demyx here is number IX and can control water. Luxord is number X and he controls time. Marluxia is number XI and he can control flowers and vines. Larxene is number XII and she can control thunder so dont piss her off./**

Roxas just blinked. "Theres another girl?"

**/Yeah Larxene. Might want to avoid her though./ **Axel said with a grin. Roxas just rolled her eyes ruffling the wolfs head.

"How bout we get home. We've been out here all day and Sora's gonna get worried." She said standing and stretching."Knowing him he probley already is worrying." She said with a chuckle.

Axel stood up along side her before shaking off his fur and turning back into a human. "You two coming or what?" He said looking at the other two wolves.

Zexion shook his head. **/Not this time. We'll stop by later./ **He said while standing up. Demyx stood up beside him.

"Alright seeya." Axel called as him and Roxas started out of the woods. They walked side by side silently as they made their way back to Roxas's apartment.

"So do the others know about me yet?" Roxas asked sticking her hands into her pockets.

"Some of them do. Others really arent worrying about it." Axel said with a shrug. He placed his arm around Roxas's shoulders with a smile. "You really have nothing to worry about. Im sure they'll like you." Axel said while rubbing Roxas's right arm.

They soon reached Roxas's apartment. As soon as they reached the door it swung open and Sora stood there a frown on his face.

"Where have you been? I tried calling your cell phone and you wouldnt answer." Sora excalimed.

Roxas took her phone out of her pocket and checked it. "3 missed calls. Sorry Sora." She said rubbing the back of her head.

Sora sighed and shook his head. "You really are a blonde."

"What did you say." Roxas said cracking her knuckles. Sora gulped.

"Um nothing." He laughed nervously before darting into the apartment. Roxas took off after him.

Axel just laughed and followed in after the cousins. He sat on the couch watching as Roxas chased Sora around the small apartment. The chase only lasted a couple of minutes before Roxas tackled Sora to the ground.

"Alright! Alright! I give!" Sora said laughing as Roxas gave him a noogy. Roxas smiled as she let go of Sora standing up from the floor.

Sora shook his head trying to get the feeling of Roxas's knuckles to go away. "Oh yeah. Cloud called. Said to call him back." Sora said pulling his legs to his chest wrapping his arms around them.

Roxas sighed. "What did he want." Sora just shrugged. "Oh well better call him back."

Roxas grabbed the home phone before heading into the kitchen. She sat on the counter dialing in Cloud's cell number and put it to her ear.

It rang four times before Cloud picked up. "_Hello"_

"Hey Cloud. Its Rox. Sora told me that you called for me." She said leaning her back against the cabnets behind her.

"_Oh yeah. Where have you been when I tried to call you?" _

"Oh sorry about they I was at the park with Axel, Zexion and Demyx."

"_Who are they?"_

"Zexion goes to my school. And Axel and Demyx are friends of his that came down here to visit."

"_Oh alright. I just calling you cause I wanted to warn you."_

"Warn me about what." A sudden pain shot through Roxas causing her to gasp in pain and fall to the floor on her hands and knees.

"_Hey you ok?" _

Roxas finally gets ahold of herself sitting herself up onto her knees. "Yeah Im fine."

"_Was it your hand?" _

Roxas picked up her right hand looking at the palm of it. "No my hands fine."

_"Then what is it?"_

"Its nothing I just bumped my elbow on the counter." She lied easily. She ran her right hand over her forhead.

_"Alright. I wanted to tell you that Wutain soldiers are on the move and they are close to your town. You and your friends need to get out of there now." _

"What why?"

"_They might try to over take the town and if you and your friends are still there they might kill you." _

"Bu........"

_"No butts please do this for me." _

Roxas sighed standing from her spot on the floor. "Alright Ill warn the others."

"_Thank you. Be careful Rox. Love you." _

"Love you too bye." She hung up the phone running her hand through her hair. She headed back into the living room with the two boys and put the phone back on the charger.

"So what did he want?" Sora asked looking away from the tv.

"We got to leave town."

"What why?" Sora said standing up.

"Cloud said the Wutain soilders are stationed outside of Twilight Town and he doesnt know what they might do. Get your stuff packed we'll leave in the morning." Roxas said heading toward her room. Axel got up and followed her.

Once Roxas entered her room the pain again racked through her causing her to let out a small scream. She fell to her knees the pain racking up her body. Axel quickly entered the room closing the door behind him.

He dropped to his knees beside Roxas taking the crying girl into his arms. "Shhh its ok it'll pass." He said holding tighter to the girl running his hand through her blonde hair.

Axel clenched his eyes shut as Roxas's body racked with sobs. He hated himself for making Roxas go through this pain. Axel could feel Roxas's bones reforming against his hand. When he noticed Roxas was passed out he set her on the ground watching as her body convuled.

He stood gathering Roxas's clothes and essintials and placed them in a bag. **/Zexion./ **He thought to the silver eyed wolf.

**/What is it?/**

**/Come get Sora and get him out of here. Take him to Tifa's./ **

**/What why?/**

**/Its happening./**

**/WHAT!/**

**/Yeah I know its early but please. / **He thought to Zexion closing the suitcase and watched as Roxas's mouth stretched out into a muzzle and her hands and feet turned into paws.

**/Alright./ **

Axel sat down beside Roxas as her body formned into that of a wolf. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

_"Axel. Is Roxas ready?" _Sora asked through the door.

"Hey Zexion is gonna come get you and bring you to Tifa's Roxas has some stuff she has to tend to and she wants you out of here as soon as possible." He said while running his hand through the black fur of the still transforming wolf.

"_Oh alright_"

Axel listened as Sora's footsteps disappear down the hall. An hour soon passed when Zexion had already brung Sora to Tifa's and him and Demyx came back to the apartment.

Axel looked up at the two as they entered the room. He smiled slightly petting the fully formed wolf. Her fur was black with blonde ears, blonde cuffs on her two front legs and a blonde tipped tail.

Demyx kneeled down beside the wolf softly touching her head. "So it finally happened." He asked softly. The large female wolf moved a little under his hand before blinking open her blue eyes.

Once her eyes were open her eyes darted to the three boys around her meeting Axels green eyes last. She darted out of his lap and backed up into the corner of her room.

Axel held out his hand. "Rox. Its ok. Its just me Axel." He said moving slowly toward the wolf.

Roxas moved forward slightly caustiously sniffing Axels hand. **/A..xel./ **

Axel smiled. /**Yeah its me./ **

**/So...its finally happened./**

Axels smile dropped. /**Yeah it has./ **He said regretfully.

Roxas walked forward pressing her nose to Axels cheek. He laughed and ruffled her fur. "Well now we need to get to Xemnes and the others and tell them of the change." Axel said standing.

"Comeon."Demyx said excitidly bounding out the room. Zexion shook his head following after the hyperactive wolf. Axel smiled at Roxas transforming himself into his wolf form. Roxas followed Axel out of the apartment and met up with Demyx and Zexion at the edge of the forest.

/**Time to learn how to run Roxy./ **Demyx said as he and Zexion took off into the forest. Roxas looked at Axel who just grinned.

/**Ready?/ **Axel asked running off into the woods.

**/Hey!!!/ **Roxas said taking off after the red and black laughing wolf. Roxas soon caught up with the wolf making Axel's green eyes widen.

**/Whaaaa?!?!?!/ **

**/Seeya there!/ **Roxas said with a laugh speeding ahead of Axel.

/**Oh no you don't/ **Axel said speeding up. The two laughed as they ran throughout the trees dodging rocks and branches that were hanging low.

**/Ok seriously were is the den thing?/ **Roxas asked after they had been running for about 15 minutes.

**/Just ahead./ **Axel answered slowing to a stop infront of a large cave like den. Roxas stared at the large entrance. **/Rox...Welcome to the den of the Black Wolves/**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shes gonna meet the rest of the wolves in the next chapter and shes gonna figure out her power which you got a glimpse of in one of the earlier chapters. Sorry if it is short.

Read and Review!! =]]


	15. Authors Note!

**Im sooo sorry ive been inactive latley. Ive had alot of crap to do and i havent **

**been able to get to the story. **

**I need yalls help.I got a writers block for this story and i need for yall to give me **

**an idea. Anything will be good. Anyone can send me ideas just send them**

**as a comment**

**:DD Thanks a bunch **

**Pyromaniac**


	16. Authors Note! Important!

**Hey Pyro here.**

**I'm sorry to say that this story is going to be discontinued.**

**I just have nothing for it and trying to keep my grades up in school is hard enough on me**

**So sorry for those of you who liked this story**

**I have a new account on here. **

**DevilMayCareXIII**

**The stories i am keeping are going to be transferred over to that one**

**Thanks**

**Pyromaniacxiiiviii**


End file.
